Never Feigning, Never Fading
by Vin-the-Mazoku
Summary: After four years of ruling the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess wishes to establish a better relationship with her neighboring kingdoms. When she accepts the help of a righteous, young hero as her bodyguard will things get complicated? And what of the uptight Fire Elemental Knight who wishes to be with her as well? FPxFinn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, except on DVD. Which I just own the rights to privetly view them, or something like that.**

Never Feigning, Never Fading  
Chapter 1

She laid in bed in slight protest as another thunderous knock came from the large stone doors of her bed chamber, the resulting echo reminding her of how disheartening empty the large room was. The Young Flame queen yawned and stretched, already aware of the situation at hand but she answered anyway.

"Yes?" She rubbed her golden eyes with a petite hand.

"The council will be expecting you in half an hour my queen." The servant's muffled voice confirmed what the young queen already knew. A small frown formed as her mind eventually cleared.

"Good, thank you for the wakeup call."

"Of course, It's my honor my Queen."

Flame Princess remained still as she listened to the echoing footsteps of the servant excusing themself before throwing off the lavish, dragon skin cover of her bed. She sighed as a wave of heartache washed over her. Waking to the large regal room day after day had grown dampen her mood, a constant reminder of the new restrictions and responsibility her title carried with it. In her darker times she even found herself comparing the enclosure to that accursed lantern.

Dragging herself to the large mirror that adorned the wall golden eyes looked over the girl looking back at her. Four years as the Fire Kingdom's matriarch hadn't changed her physically so much, her body was still a landscape of soft, rolling curves. She kept her hair shorter as of late, abandoning the ducktail and bonfire styles she formally used. Wisps of hair dully swayed no lower than her eyes. Aside from making herself presentable she knew her physical appearance didn't matter much. Unlike her, many fire elementals didn't care for such a humanoid look. She always seemed to be the exception and always felt a natural peace in this form. As long as she was accomplishing her goals and helping the kingdom prosper no one could really complain.

And what daunting goals they had been so far. Teaching an entire nation that they weren't evil solely based on their affinity to fire was surprisingly difficult. She just had to attribute it to the long line of warmongering rulers before her and her inexperience in ruling over people. Her hard work had finally paid off however and the hearts and mind of the citizens had swayed. In return the people loved and celebrated her, and the emptiness that had been so determined to destroy her had begun to fade.

Well, it had mostly faded at this point.

The young woman shook the lamentations away, it would do her not good to keep such thoughts hanging around today. The true subject of today was what she could do to further enrich the Fire Kingdom, and that's what today's meeting was all about. She went over her thoughts as she made some last minute adjustments to her appearance. She walked to the door, casting one last look to her window and a tall, black stone bird perch beside it. It was empty now, but maybe when she returned...

She traveled the corridors of her castle, her mind swarmed with thought and her eyes to the ground. She would have made it all the way to her destination lost in this trance if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat.

A tall, male elemental, adorned in traditional black armor glanced down on her, his emotions unreadable as always.

"Is everything all right my queen?" His voice indicated a sense of sharp nobility.

"Oh, hi Sol," The young queen blushed. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought there."

"It's not a problem my queen." The nobleman offered his arm. "May I escort you to the meeting hall?"

Flame Princess contemplated the offered appendage, he always seem to put her in conflict with herself for reasons she couldn't understand. She decided to forget for now before finally looping her arm in his. As they continue their walk she found herself scanning the man from the corner of her eyes.

Sol wasn't a bad guy or anything. When she finally took power and wanted to change things around the kingdom he was a glob send. Always there to bounce ideas off of, working long nights to help spread her vision among the castle and city. He was a strong and an accomplished swordsman and anyone in the kingdom could tell the strength of his flames by just looking at him. More than a few times she overheard others commented on how lucky the queen was to have such a suitor.

She could never quite see him in the same light as the others however. She could never get him to unwind, to express something other than cool contemplation. She couldn't hold it against him; they shared a common goal after all.

The meeting hall was already filled with the various heads of the kingdom she regularly met and consulted with. As she entered they all rose and bowed to their matriarch until her and her escort took their seats. A small rush of nervousness washed over her as she was reminded of just how much responsibility she had. Sol's hand covered hers in a sign of reassurance, almost as if he knew what was on her mind.

"You may all be seated." She scanned the room meeting the eyes of her trusted subjects. "I'd like to thank you all for meeting with me today so that I may discuss the next steps in our kingdom's progress with you all. First off have we received any replies form the other kingdoms we have contacted?"

"Only from the Candy Kingdom, and the letter only questioned our citizen's ability to control themselves. They don't any open relationship between our Kingdoms until we can prove ourselves." A young cloaked woman answered.

Flame Princess shook her head in contemplation. She hoped that the one ruler that knew her a little personally would give her people a chance. After all this time Princess Bubblegum couldn't put a little more faith in her people and their progress? What would it take to put some trust in that woman's pink gooey head?

Silence fell over the console for a moment as the young royal continued to seethe in her thoughts.

"Does it really bother you that much, my queen?" An elder male elemental questioned.

"Yes it does. Everyone out there on the surface seems determined to stick to their negative assumptions about our people. I'm guessing the blame for every forest fire and every rouge rock golem attack is still being placed squarely on our shoulders. Honestly, when will this all stop? I'm afraid one day some army will come stomping down here thinking they're doing Ooo a huge favor by wiping us off the map." Flame Princess' flames seem to flick about with her frustration.

"But your highness we have tomes upon tomes on battle strategies in our grasps. Surely we're not in that much danger of being annihilated." A newly appointed captain spoke.

"Don't remind me." Flame Princess couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Nearly all the literature we have down here is about wars or battle. We're lucky we haven't reverted to our old ways due to a lack of culture." Flame Princess' tone became quiet, barely loud enough for everyone to hear her next thought." I just want to give our people more than war and destruction. I want to give them the chance to live freely like the other people of Ooo."

The young queen's plea washed over the room, sending everyone into a quiet contemplation.

"If that is truly you wish my queen perhaps we should pay these kingdoms a personal visit?" Sol suggested.

"What do you mean Sol?" The royal elemental raised an eyebrow.

"These other rulers won't be able to ignore us if we show up in person."

"Do you mean "show up" as in a few ambassadors on a good will mission or marching a small army up to their door?" The Fire Kingdom ruler attempted to stay on her toes in this situation.

"Which ever path serves your purpose better my queen."

Flame Princess gave him a scornful look. However, she had spent the last four years in the Flame Kingdom. A trip to the surface didn't seem like such a bad idea, a chance to get away from it all and do some more good. Her body flared and brightened slightly in excitement of the idea.

"Perhaps a visit to our neighbors is in order." She tapped her fingers to her chin a few times as the idea grew on her. "I could use a little time off." Her suggestion caused alarm in several faces across the room.

"We couldn't put you in such danger your highness!" The cloaked woman worried aloud.

"It shouldn't be too dangerous, I and a few guards will accompany her. Since everyone is intent on ignoring us we shouldn't meet much resistance or assassination attempts." Sol reasoned.

Murmurs buzzed among everyone as the talked over this change of plans.

"Still, the surface has water wizards, lake nymphs, water elementals. Maybe we should seek out some guardians who don't carry a common weakness to us."

"I can see what I can do about more varied security for this excursion. Meanwhile we can get a carriage prepared and provisions gathered in the meantime. If no one else has any objections to this plan, that is." Sol rose from his seat and confronted the rest of his peers.

Private conversations were exchanged as Flame Princess nervously awaited their opinion on the matter. She would have the final word on the matter but pushing the subjects around just to get her way would be counterproductive at this point.

"If Sir Sol agrees to work with us on fortifying the preparations I'm sure we can come to an agreement and make this plan possible." The elder man nodded to the matriarch.

"That would be wonderful and I'm sure it would lead to great things for our kingdom!" The royal couldn't help to become excited at the possibility of seeing the surface again.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention as a messenger was let in.

"My queen, an ethical conflict has risen and we could use your opinion on the matter." The young woman stood at attention awaiting her answer.

Flame Princess always liked to deal with matters like this in person, getting as close to her people as possible. "If the rest of you are fine with it, may I leave to deal with this matter?"

Glances were passed and nods were given.

"Go my Queen, we'll continue with the planning in your stead." Sol patted her hand.

"Thanks everyone, be sure to keep me updated on these plans." Flame Princess rose and was escorted out of the room by the messenger.

"We're still quite concerned about yours and the princess' safety on this purposed trip Sol. We don't have many allies who we can call in to help and even fewer mercenaries who we can afford to pay." The elder elemental stared intently at the young noble.

"Perhaps the mountain elementals are a better choice then?" Sol suggested with a raised eyebrow, causing the room to murmur.

"While strong they are also slow, could they really act quickly in an emergency?"

" .. and their social skills are horrible…"

"… and they'll want something in return. Our relations with them are quite unstable as it is. I can't imagine a negotiation going smoothly with them."

Sol tapped his finger against the table. Ever the thinker, he took in all the complaints as they rung out and began forming possible answers. He meditated briefly before speaking again.

"Someone who won't charge us much, is adept enough to can swiftly in an emergency, one which we're also in good relations with. I'm afraid the only person we know like is Finn the Hero." Sol sighed; annoyed in the amount of people he currently had to please.

The table returned to whispers.

"If he's available he would be a perfect choice."One of his peers confirmed while the rest of the table nodded.

Sol fought the urge to grimace "I will send word out to him immediately and request his presence. If there are no further matters I'll be on my way." Sol stood, the others quietly watching him as he strode out the door.

In the hallway he shook his head, pitying that the situation was already getting out of his hands.

With a yawn Flame Princess returned to her room, the many days' events wearing on her. Miners had come across a valuable vane of Jack Ruby while digging but they were getting dangerously close to a neighboring Kingdom. The evening was spent discussing an ethical choice they could make in the situation. As she wanted nothing more than to return to bed at the moment a squawk caught her attention however and quickly turned her mood around. A large, flaming parrot stood on the perch by her window. It's attention fully placed on its master.

Anxiously the young royal quickly gathered a few items from her dresser. She unraveled a leather scroll on her room's floor, being careful not to damage the heat sensitive material in her excitement. Next she brought out a small bag and shook a little of its contents in her hand, which caught the attention of her pet. She stood and offered the pile of bits of charcoal and wood chips to her pet.

"There you go." She cooed at the bird. "I hope you got something good for me today." As the bird finished its treat she offered her arm to the bird. After it perched on her she brought it over to the scroll where the bird's instincts took over.

Taking to the air it flew back and forth over the unraveled scroll a few times, emitting many more embers than it had before. The royal's golden eyes followed the falling embers as they began to magically form characters on the sheet of leather. Its globetrotting done for another few days the fire parrot returned to its black stone perch for some much needed rest.

"Thank you, Ears." Flame Princess scratched the bird's neck before quickly returning to the scroll on the floor.

Determined, golden eyes quickly scanned the text for specific words. If there was any news about him that surfaced she wanted to be updated right away. Petite hands balled into fists as began losing hope and unread text to look over. She sighed, leaning against her hard rock bed in defeat; the parrot hadn't picked up any news about the adventurer she sought to hear about.

Her worried mind began to panic. The last she heard he set out in search for an enchanted weapon over a week ago. Had been hurt or worse? Could she really even do anything for him from this position? Would he even take her help if she tried?

Self-pity washed over the young ruler as her hands slid under the bed, retrieving a large, stout stone case. Surely no one would come bother her at this hour and she could be allowed to wallow in her secrets and worries for a little while before returning to bed.

Opening the case she looked over the many bound leather scrolls that were seemingly identical to the one her bird had just scribed all over. Her fire parrot, Ears, was aptly named as she was the Fire Monarch's ears to the surface world. The bird had to amazing ability to remember conversations it heard while flying around the surface. It would then return to it's owner to share any news it had found. And these scrolls, kept secret under lock and key, was the greatest gift the pet could give her owner. Aside from honest, no strings attached, love and affection that is.

The scrolls she coveted so dearly chronicled the continuing tales of the adventurer who had become a common name passed along the land of Ooo. A being who had grown from "The Human Boy" to "The Human" and finally to "The Hero." Each scroll filled her with more questions she desperately wished he would answer for her.

Questions like "where have you been for these last three years?"

Sadly the scrolls could only tell her about a being who had seemingly forgotten that she existed. Even when he had come to help the Fire Kingdom every now and again he would quickly disappear without a trace before she heard about it.

Her flames brightened and her anger fueled her resolve. She was the ruler of a Kingdom! She shouldn't be wasting time pining over someone like this! She angrily rolled up her new scroll, adding it to her collection before rejecting the box back to its hiding place. Lifting the dragon skin blanket she returned to bed, her flames dimming as sadness replaced her anger.

Even if she was surrounded by admirers and loyal citizens and servants the fact that he could ignore her so easily always caused something to tighten in her chest.

And Glob did it hurt.

-A Few Days Later-

Finn the Hero sighed, tapping the handle of the simple looking chef's knife that rested snug between his belt and shorts as he traversed the last few yards before reaching home. It was his only trophy from his most recent adventure and the trip had been too long and disappointing because of that fact. Reaching for the front door of the tree house he took a second to admire the tree's towering stature. It had been his glorious beacon for the last half an hour or so. His aching body chose to remind him that looking at the house was a stupid idea at the moment, especially when there were chairs to relax on and beds to sleep in inside.

He reached for the white bandana that covered his forehead and set his bag down by his kitchen table. He opened it and grabbed the only other thing he deemed worthy to take along on his trip, a pair of crimson red bell peppers. Finn wasn't one who cared for many vegetables; his roommate would love these however.

Stopping in front of her door he rapt on it a few times, receiving no response. Assuming she was asleep he entered anyways, making it only a few steps into the dark room before a figure fell from the ceiling and tackled him to the ground. The assailant brought her face close to the humans ear, whispering ominously.

"His strength failing him, Finn the Hero could only wet himself as the Jive Dragon prepared to make a meal out of him." She hissed and erupted into laughter at her roommate."You're gonna get done in one of these days if you're not quicker on your feet hero." The vampire queen taunted easily holding her roommate down with her weight,

"Hey Marcy," He grunted as cool as he could under her pressure," I got you some red."

"Sweeeet." She relinquished his of the two vegetables. Draining one of its bright hue on the spot she continued her taunting. "What's wrong? Hero's not strong enough to throw me off?"

" Well, maybe if you did something aside from feeding and sleeping all day your butt wouldn't be the capital of colossal town." Finn proceeded to slide from underneath his roommate, cracking his back as he stood. "Like I'd ever get caught by a Jive Dragon..."

"That would be a mathin' wicked fight to see. I could even write a rock ballad about you getting your butt handed to you."

"Sure Marcy, whatever. I'd love to chat but my bed's serenading me with some smooth sleep tunes as we speak." Finn countered, tossing her the second pepper.

Marceline only chuckled at the visually tired man in front of her. "Sure thing, by the way you got some letter yesterday. It's on the kitchen table." With that said the pale woman retreated into her own room.

Finn pondered the letter; he must have overlooked it in his urgency to get to bed. Returning to the kitchen he opened it up and looked it over. Its message was clear and simple, yet it caused his hands to sweat and his heart to quicken.

The Fire Kingdom had requested a meeting with him.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for taking an interest in my new story. After the big event at the end of season 5 I had to write a Flinn fic of my own. If you like it and would like to see more please leave me any type of feedback you want. It shouldn't be too long until the next chapter but feedback always helps to motivate me. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!**

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
_What's happened to us? I can't just act like I didn't avoid her for the last three years. I can't just act like nothings changed though either. Not with him at her side whenever I see her. This is so un-math!_

_What's the right thing to do? How do I not mess this up?_


	2. Chapter 2

Never Feigning Never Fading CH2

Finn the Hero glanced around the bustling streets of the Fire Kingdom, readjusting his grip on the sack slung over one of his broad shoulders. The many elementals greeted the human as they passed, offering warm smiles and waves. Taking a moment to look at the big picture, Finn realized it was pretty inspiring how much of a change had taken place for these people and their lives. They must have had one amazing queen.

He chuckled to himself, at one point this lady had questioned whether she could truly be good, and then she turned around and convinced a whole kingdom to do it. For a moment he regretted his disappearance more than normal.

His depressing musing was cut short at the shouting of his name. His surroundings finally caught his attention. Had he made to the schoolyard without even noticing?

"Hey it's Finn!" A very young elemental announced to his peers, causing a crowd to home onto the human.

Finn chuckled nervously as he was surrounded by knee high fire elementals, all asking questions and grabbing at his legs and long sleeves. He had never been more grateful for the flame shield spell. Well in the last three years anyways.

"Finn let us see your sword!"

"Finn, show us a trick!"

"Finn, teach me how to dance!"

"Hey, he's got a bag of stuff for us!"

He had brought the kids treats nearly every time he came to visit; he wasn't surprised that they caught on so quickly. This revelation only caused the crowd to freak out further as the many hands began to grasp for the sack. The added weight nearly caused the human to tip over, forcing him to jettison the bag to keep him standing. Various thanks were haphazardly given as the crowd dispersed to divide their newly gained loot. Finn could only hope he wasn't ruining anyone's dinner with all that charcoal and wood.

"Finn?" A girlish voice meekly called out to him. He looked down at a single girl looking up with him with big eyes. The human grinned, anticipating yet another event that took place with nearly every visit.

"Waddup, Miss Maggi? How's the brightest girl in the Fire Kingdom today?" Finn kneeled to talk to the girl eye to eye.

"I'm fine, jus' about to go home. Wanna come with?" Maggi asked, her voice expressing her eagerness to walk with the hero.

"Sure thing!" Finn flexed an arm, nodding to the girl. "Hop aboard the Finn express!"

The girl smile and nodded but quickly look astonished as she grabbed the man's bicep, feeling something odd in his long sleeve.

"Finn what's wrong with your arm?" She questioned, feeling the odd, rocky mass the human was concealing.

Finn smiled, having planned for this encounter. Maggi was such a sweet little elemental, never joining the others when they would eventually run off with their treats. She always wanted him to come home with her to see her family, even if it meant she'd end up empty handed. He never refused the trip either. Her family had been very open and accepting to the human, especially during that difficult first year of Flame Princess' rule.

Shaking his arm a smaller bag of treats concealed by his long sleeve slid down into his open palm.

"Looks like I had some spare goodies after all." Finn feigned surprise, offering the bag to his younger friend.

"Thanks Finn!" The small elemental's eyes lit up as she quickly grabbed the bag and hooked her other arm on the human's bicep. One swift movement later the girl was perched on his shoulder, treats in one hand and the other wrapped along the back of the human's head for stability.

"You gotta share with your family though." Finn added as started to walk

"I know." The girl absent mindedly kicked her legs. "Why are you here today Finn? Did you miss us?"

"I did miss you guys, but they want to see me at the castle today." Finn knew this was just the first in a flood of questions from the girl. Talking to kids could be pretty rough in a place where truth was law. Finn sighed inwardly, the young girl was a romantic and he already knew where her mind was going.

"Are you going to see the Queen? Is she going to make you her knight so you guys can stay together?" She wiggled in excitement.

"I haven't seen Flame Princess in years; I'm guessing they just need something from the surface." Finn said in a lower tone. Saying it aloud seemed to dampen his spirits more than it should have.

"The others say you're the only human in the whole world Finn is that true?" Maggi asked in a low nervous tone.

This girl was really shooting from the hip today.

"As far as I know I am."

The girl got quiet, sensing the depressing mood.

"Do you get lonely a lot?"

"I have lots of friends to visit and adventures to go on so that helps me from getting too grey." Finn tried to sound upbeat.

"That's good. You can come over any time you need to, ya know!" Her small arm gave the human's head a light squeeze.

"Thanks Maggi."

Approaching the girl's stone house, her mother was already waiting outside for her. Finn was almost thrown off balance as the girl jumped from his shoulder and ran to her mother.

"Maggi, what did you bring home this time?" The older elemental chided.

"It's just a gift from Finn for us."

The mother raised an eyebrow.

"Just some cherry wood chips" The human shrugged.

"Well can you put them inside, Maggi, and check on your brother while I talk to Finn?"

"Ok mom." The girl sighed. "Bye Finn! See you later!"

"So Finn what brings you around?" The older woman gave the human a gentle hug.

"I'm not quite sure myself. Someone in the castle has a job for me or something."

"Oh is that so? There has been rumors abound about something big being planned." She nodded knowingly.

Finn's interest had been piqued, "Any ideas what this is all about?"

"Only that it involves the queen and Sir Sol."

"Really…"

Finn would visibly pale if it weren't for the flame shield spell casting him in blue. Sir Sol? He was that annoying guy who stuck to her like honey? This wasn't for some sort of royal wedding was it? Did they need him for the ceremony?

The conversation died while Finn internally freaked out.

"Finn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Fine! Fine! I'd better get going, though. Talk to ya later!"

Finn was visibly sullen as made his way to the castle. No longer responding to any of the friendly gestures he received. He had no right to be this shaken up by this potential news. He had his part in neglecting her. He didn't want to get in the way of her grand plans and he couldn't help her like that smug knight, or whatever he was, could. Then there was all the mistakes he'd made in the meantime.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had messed everything up again as the guards ushered him through the front gates.

* * *

Flame Princess cradled her face in her palm, fighting the urge to nap as she read over a mining proposal from the neighboring rock golems. Treaties and negotiations were already subjects she was only so good at; she was really to call it quits when you added the babbling of dim witted rock golems.

There was a knock at her door and the young woman gladly abandoned the papers on her desk. She silent thanked glob for the distraction and swung her door open. Her happiness subsided a bit as she realized it was Sol at her door, another task for her to deal with without a doubt.

"Hey Sol, what's up?" She grinned, knowing he disliked her using such casual speech. It was just a little revenge for the fake work break.

"My queen it's time to begin negotiations with our possible escort to the surface."

"Ah I see, let's hurry then" The royal stepped out into the hallway about to shut the door.

"Yes, we shouldn't keep Mr. Finn waiting." Sol advised.

The young woman's hand rested on the doorknob as she froze in place, her flames flickering slightly quicker.

"Finn?" She questioned, the gears in her mind grinding to a halt as she seemed unable to process the name.

"Yes, Finn the Hero." Sol studied the woman's odd reaction.

Anxiousness, nervousness, and joy began to churn a daunting storm of emotions within her. Her body heat rose and her mind was overflowing with questions. She could feel a familiar pressure build inside of her.

"My queen-" Sol was interrupted as the royal before him broke into a bright flash of fire. "Control! Remember control!" He commanded. "Fire wolves combust for no reason not proud fire elementals!"

The raging flames died and the monarch face was now hidden by a curtain of fiery hair. It was an old, bad habit she still fell into every now and again to help escape the stares of those who once hated her.

"Crap…" she lamented, tucking strands for newly formed hair behind her ears.

"Let us depart then." Sol frowned, not amused by the situation.

Flame Princess took a deep breath steeling herself for the unplanned reunion.

Unsure of her new feelings, she began to reason with herself. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just Finn right? They left on reasonable terms, she thought so anyways. She couldn't remember a fight they had or any hurtful word being thrown back and forth. She couldn't place rhyme or reason for his disappearance. She bit her lip, now facing a sudden wave of anger. Giving herself a determined nod she decided to get some answers from that human jerk when the time was appropriate. She'd have plenty of time while they were on the road. It's not like he'd refuse her request, right? Her heart sank at the mere idea of getting the cold shoulder from him.

But he wouldn't do that to her again, right?

She could feel her emotions reach their shaky peak as the two elementals reached the room she'd been anticipating and dreading, stopping for a moment, she found herself smiling and her reservations melting away as her ears picked up on something new.

Although muffled by the door she could hear his voice, excited and joyous. Whoever was stuck in there with him was probably getting a more than an earful of adventurous tales from the young man. Eagerness drove her movements as she quickly grabbed the doorknob.

She wanted this, if not for her people then for this void inside of her that he had such power over.

The sound of the opening door stopped whatever conversation was taking place short. Finn had been receiving a renewed flame shield spell from one of the kingdom's mages as both stopped to watch the matriarch and her escort entered the room. The servant finished the spell and quickly bowed to his queen.

"Preparations are complete my queen. Would you like me to be on standby?"

"No I believe Sol knows the Flame shield spell. If it comes to it we can reapply it. Thank you for your hard work. Go relax, take the rest of the day off." Flame Princess gave a warm smile to the mage.

"Thank you, your highness." The mage turned back to Finn, "We'll have to catch up later Finn."

"Flip yeah! I'll be around, I think." Finn fist bumped the elemental, turning around as he left. The human glanced up momentarily at Sol before finally locking his gaze onto his old friend.

From behind her curtain of hair the fire monarch studied the man as she approached.

Age had built him a little taller than she remembered; in her natural state she'd have to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes if she were close to him. She blushed and denied herself the image of being so near to him. Dungeon crawling had granted him a great set of lean muscle. Not bulky enough to hinder his speed, but enough to show he wasn't some goofy layabout. His normal bear hat was gone, revealing his golden hair which would have dangled in front of his eyes if it weren't for a white folded bandana tied around his forehead. His clothes were as simple as they were four years ago, brown shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt. Now close enough she noticed a single stud in his left ear in the shape of an ordinate sun. It seemed so out of place for the human, but maybe it was just one of the changes time had left him.

She shook the blazing bright tresses out of her face unable to shake the smile from her face if she wanted to. She'd begun to extend her arms, ready to take some much needed affection from her old friend. As she attempted to close the distance the human stepped backwards, lowering to one knee and bowed to the ruler.

"An honor to be of help again, Flame Queen." Finn put on his best manners for her, sounding completely different then he did just a moment ago.

Flame Princess huffed, slightly annoyed at the turn of events. More formality was the last thing she wanted from him.

"Get up and hug me Finn." She deadpanned.

The human did as he was told, warm arms of the queen constricting him tightly as he only loosely embraced her. He couldn't help but to steal a glance at the other elemental still in the room. He could never seem to read the taller man.

Flame Princess broke the hug, unsure if it really did anything to better her mood. He seemed so friendly and warm to the mage earlier but in no reality would she call that a satisfying reunion.

"Shall we get down to business then?" She decided to give up on the subject for now. She took a seat between the two men and waited for them to get situated.

"Finn, I am planning a trip. I want to start establishing ties with other kingdoms and towns in order to enrich the lives of my people and to help get rid of some of the common notions about us."

Finn nodded," You mean the evil thing, right?"

"Correct." Sol Chimed in.

"Sounds righteous. What's this have to do with me though?"

"We're afraid of our safety on this trip. With our aforementioned reputation it's not unlikely that some overzealous hero will try to douse us." Sol explained the situation.

Finn nodded using his own knowledge on battle to fill in the blanks. "So you need me because a little water's not gonna stop me, right?"

"Correct, we also feel that having a noted figure such as yourself may others trust us a little more."

Finn thought it over for a moment, picturing all the people in the kingdom that could use this change in their lives. Just think of what bright future Maggi and her brother could have. "I guess I can put my adventuring on hold to do you guys a solid."

"I knew I could still count on you Finn.' Relief washed over the young woman's features.

Finn smiled at the woman. "When's this all going down?"

"Well we still would like one other person aside from you to fill our guard. Not until we find this other person."

"Well I could probably get my roommate to help if it's alright with you guys. You may need to scrounge up some ruby for payment though."

Flame Princess became confused." Finn what does Jake want with Rubies? I thought you guys had a bunch of treasure?"

"I'm not talking about Jake, he lives with Lady Rainicorn remember? I'm talking about Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Flame Princess couldn't lie to herself, the mention of another woman living with the human set her a bit on edge.

"What type of training does this Marceline have?" Sol stuck to business while his queen fumed for a moment.

"Well she's a vampire so she's got a bunch of crazy powers. She won't be able to do much in the day but I can't think of a better night watchman than her."

"Well if her highness doesn't have a problem with it…"Sol looked to the monarch.

Flame Princess swallowed the negative thoughts she was having, telling herself she was just being ridiculous. "No problems I can think of."

"In that case we'll have another week to allow you gather provisions and roommate. We'll start our trip when you get back."

"I could be back earlier than that, if you guys need any additional help." Finn offered, not wanting to wait a boring week without seeking another adventure.

"That would be much appreciated, Mr. Finn." The formal elemental commented. "We can wrap this all up if there's nothing else to discuss." Both men looked to the matriarch.

"I can't think of anything." Flame Princess looked to Finn briefly reflecting on the list of subjects the size of Ooo itself she wanted to discuss with the human.

"Well then this meeting is closed." Sol stood and offered a hand to the human, shaking it and turning to leave the small room.

"Finn?" Flame Princess seemed to deflate and relax with the other elemental gone." Is it alright if I escort you out of the castle?"

"Sure thing, your highness." Finn eagerly nodded, taking her side.

"You don't have to be so formal you know." She chided, elbowing him in the ribs. "Call me whatever you want."

"But even Sol-"

Flame Princess giggled," You're a special case Finn."

Confused by the possible implications of the gesture Finn decided to shrug the confusion off for now. "Sure thing, FP."

The two silently agreed to walk at a leisurely pace, the reunion meaning more than either party would admit out loud.

"So how's Jake?" The young royal asked, stealing the occasional glace at her human companion.

"He's doing great, the last time I heard from him was fine anyway. Living with Lady, he couldn't be happier. He's cut back on the adventure time with me though, so that kinda sucks."

"Must be hard for you…" Flame Princess had to wonder if the human felt as lonely as she did sometimes.

"Yeah, but not having his stretching powers to rely on has really helped me become stronger." Flame Princess giggled at the human, missing her implication in true Finn style. Finn bashfully looked to the ground, "I'm really impressed with everything you've accomplished around here."

"Yeah?" Flame Princess blushed.

"I never had a doubt you could do it. PB wouldn't quit telling me that I needed to be around to keep an eye on you, but I knew she was just being paranoid and jank. I knew you had a good heart."

She fell silent and meditated on his words. Touched by the compliment and annoyed by Bubblegum Princess' distrust. And yet she wouldn't mind if Finn dropped by more often.

"Well I'll just prove to her that I'm nothing to worry about. Everyone down here has been practicing their control like crazy." Flame Princess gave a confident smile.

Finn looked over, matching her smile as the two neared the castle gates. The fiery woman silently lamented as he looked back at her, things were just starting to feel normal between the two again.

"Seeya soon, FP." Finn waved and started on his way out.

"Seeya, Finn." The woman felt a tight burning in her chest. Watching his shrinking form, she questioned if it was right to be falling into this feeling with her human friend again.

Looking to be honest with herself all she knew was that "Seeya soon" wasn't going to be soon enough.

* * *

"Thanks again for the solid, Jake." Finn looked up to the giant form of his brother, which could only be described as a giant walking water filled cup.

" Heh, no problem, man. Can we hurry it up though? I don't think I can hold it much longer." The dog whined.

"All right man but I can't just start booking it." Finn nodded to the black bag slung across his shoulder which held the sleeping bat known as the vampire queen.

"They got you loaded down like a pack mule guy." The dog laughed.

Finn thought it over, it was sort of true. His and Marceline's bags, his Demon Blood Sword, Marcy's axe, another sword wrapped from tip to pommel in a red cloth all were slung across his back and shoulders in some way or another.

Finn could only shrug," It's might be a long trip."

They came to the entrance to the fire kingdom to find the royal carriage waiting for them. It wasn't overly garish or grand, built from the sturdy black metal commonly found in the Fire Kingdom. It resembled a big box on wheels, but the shape didn't matter so long as it passed this test. Setting the bags and weapons down he stepped into the carriage, eager to relieve his brother of his stain.

"All right Jake! Let her rip!"

The dog slowly let the water cascade down onto the metal carriage, while the human on the inside check for any areas where water could leak through. Satisfied with his findings he checked the windows, taking one of the little seats. Small awnings hung above each one to corral water away from the inside of the carriage and they did their job perfectly.

As the water stopped Finn looked around the inner carriage. It was designed to hold the four elementals in their party if there had been a rain storm, as well as a place where Flame Princess could sleep in private if she wanted. He grimaced, wondering if Sol was going to sleep in there as well.

Finn stepped out, finished with his test and tired of the image of the snooty elemental being so close to FP. His brother walked up to him, easily picking up on the human's not so hidden distress.

"Hey buddy everything alright?" Jake put a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Finn was still caught up in his day-nightmare.

"Hey man-talk with me Finn! You're supposed to give your bro the truth." The golden dog urged.

Finn sighed he could use some of his bro's advice on this one. "When I'm with FP all this old junk starts coming back from inside of me and it just builds up and it feels like all these emotions are having a huge fight inside of me and they're kicking my guts all around and… I just don't know what to do man."

"What do you mean? You have to find out how she feels dude!" Jake threw his arms in the air.

"But she's got that big fiancé' guy with her all the time."

"The same guy from three years ago?" Jake scratched his chin, remembering how distraught his brother was when he first met this guy.

"Yeah…"

"Well it's been three years dude! If they aren't married yet I say you take your chance while you can!" The dog clenched his fists hoping to instill his brother with determination.

"I don't know, she's gonna be pretty busy on this trip and there's all that junk that happened while we weren't talking…"

"Finn, you gotta be true to your feelings and to her! That's the only way this is all gonna work out." Jake shook his brother by the shoulders, eager to shake his brother out of his funk.

"Thanks dude. I needed that." Finn fist bumped his brother before going to grab his bags and weapons.

Jake watched as two elementals emerged to the surface leading large stone lizards with them. The two began to hook up the beast to the carriage. Jake turned to his brother, noticing the sword wrapped in red cloth.

"Whoa! You're bringing that thing with you? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"It may just come in handy if the party gets too crazy." Finn said cryptically.

"If you say so, bud."

Jake lost the attention of his brother as the last of the party surfaced, Flame Princess and Sol both with bags.

"Gotta get going, Jake. Thanks again bro!" Finn wrapped the dog in a strong hug.

"Sure thing, If you get in trouble, just use that magical head piece of yours to get a hold of me and I'll high tail my tail to wherever you are alright? When you get back we'll have to have a bug dinner with Lady and the Pups." Jake grew in size getting ready to depart.

"Sounds good, man." Finn smiled and waved as his brother left. Finn too turned away and joined his fellow travelers.

"Hey Finn, everything ready?" Flame Princess asked excited to start traveling.

"Yeah, just got to tie these bags down." Finn jumped to the top of the carriage to do so. The fiery woman's eyes followed him, noticing the extra sword on his back.

"Looks like everyone's armed to the teeth for this trip." She commented. As Finn gave her a questioning look she nodded to Sol, who also was carrying an extra sword on his belt.

"It pays to be prepared, isn't that right Mr. Finn?" The tall elemental gazed to the human.

Finn could only nod, not fully trusting the equally armed man below him; he then finished tying down the bags to the top of the vehicle.

"Alright let's get going then!" Flame Princess smiled brightly, already enjoying the sense of freedom the surface was giving her.

The human didn't react to the woman's joyful declaration, nor did he react when the twin guards prodded their mounts into pulling the large carriage. He sat on top of the carriage gazing into the distant horizon.

He was lost in the conflicting world of his mindscape.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. It's looking like this fic will be updated every Friday unless I note otherwise. Our heroes are finally starting their journey and hopefully our human and fire elemental will start bridging the gap between their lives. I appreciate all the views and reviews and would love to see more. (even if you hate the fic, just be constructive about it!).**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:** _I've got to be true to myself if I want him to be true to me. He's been so unsure and distant though. What's wrong with this guy? And this Vampire Queen… I don't like how she's always looking at him like a meal or something. _

_Whatever, just work with me here Fin. I-I think I may need this in my life._


	3. Chapter 3

Never Feigning Never Fading

CH3

Finn clenched his jaw, determined not to let a rampant yawn escape his mouth and ruin the mood of the pair of fire elemental s in front of him. Going over travel plans and the significance of each location wasn't something that truly interested the young hero, but he couldn't refuse once he saw how proud and excited Flame Princess was about it all. He briefly glanced across the campsite to the vampire who was tuning her instrument by the campfire, wishing for a moment that he was chatting with her instead.

"So what do you think Finn?" Flame Princess asked, flashing a proud and bright smile about the route and plans Sol and she came up with.

"Sounds fine, I've been to a bunch these places before so I'm sorta fams with them." Finn answered.

"Great! I can't wait to see some of these places!"

Finn chuckled as the woman's eyes grew big.

"Maybe in a few years we'll have the stuff so the Fire Kingdom can develop our own sciences or engineering feats! Or at least have some trade routes opened with these people!"

Finn could only smile at woman in front of him as she exposed more of dreams to him. Her smile and voice reassured him that this trip was worth the adventure time he was going to miss out on. His optimistic mood faded however as Sol caught his queen's attention and pulled her into a conversation which could easily leave the human lost and confused. Finn resigned to his fate for the moment, crossing the campsite to sit with his roommate.

"Hey dude," the vampire greeted as the human approached "enough bureaucracy talk for one night?"

"Yeah, I decided to bail before I fluffed up and said something stupid." Finn chuckled looking to the floating woman next to him as she tuned the deadly instrument in her hands. "What's up with you? Enjoying the trip so far?"

"You said we'd be beating down assassins left and right on a trip like this. I gotta say it's been a pretty boring night so far." The vampire pouted.

"Well body guard duty isn't exciting all the time." The human took a seat by the campfire as the vampire descended upon him, folding her arms under her chin and lounged on the top of his golden blonde crown.

"Well lets jam or talk or something." Marceline paused briefly as the two regal fire elementals rejoined the group around the fire. Watching as Flame Princess took a seat next to the human she grinned, seeing an opportunity to embarrass her friend. Slowly her hand crept down onto the human's shoulder.

"Marcy?" The hero was clearly befuddled.

Her hand continued to slowly creep down his body.

"Marceline?" She could feel him start to sweat as she leaned forward reaching the hem of his pants.

The hero jumped from his seat. "MARCELINE WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Chill-lax hero." The vampire laughed out loud at the human, who was blushing brighter and hotter than the campfire by this time. "I just wanted an explanation for this." She produced the magic chef's knife Finn had previously had wedged under his belt.

"Oh…" Finn retook his seat between the two women as the Vampire passed his weapon back to him. "Well it all started when I read about a dungeon where the "Chief of Chiefs "had left his ultimate tool. Dungeon? Magical tool? Chief of Chiefs? It sounded way too mathematical for me to just sit and ignore it. So it took a few days but I finally found the dungeon and rushed in ready for anything."

Finn looked around seeing that he had everyone's attention and Flame Princess held a hand out. He handed her the weapon and allowed her to take a better look at it.

"So anyway the dungeon was pretty cra! Filled with monsters! Cheese muck men, Apple-core manticores and even a spaghetti griffin. But I should have known something was off by then with all the food monsters and the kitchen tools and discarded utensils."

The human seemed disheartened and he met the eyes of his vampire roommate who grin slowly grew as she slowly pieced together the missing parts of his story.

"A food filled dungeon and a Chef's knife as your prize…" Her eyes flashed as she stumbled upon the answer. "You messed up again didn't you?" She cackled. "You misread the book! It was the Chef of Chefs not the Chief of Chiefs!"

"Yeah, I jumped the gun again." Finn admitted his shoulders slumping in lament.

The fiery monarch looked the weapon up and down. She inspected the blade with her thumb, noting how incredibly dull the edge was. She wondered if there was anything this weapon **could** cut. For the life of her she couldn't figure out any use the knife could have. Why did her friend keep it around? She held the knife's handle out to the human. "Sorry Finn but it sounds like your trip was a major waste of time."

As she uttered the sentence the knife produced a high pitch booping noise and a pile of dried, brownish-green leaves fell from the knife to the ground. Everyone's eyes, save for the human , followed the leaves as they fell to the ground in confusion.

"What in Ooo was that about?" Marceline broke the silence.

"The knife conjures spices and junk when you mention one…" Finn explained, causing the vampire to laugh.

"And you still carry it around? Are you going to use it to become ruler of the grocery kingdom or something?"

"No, no, no way! I ain't ever doing the ruling thing again." Finn waved his hands in front of his face.

Flame Princess quickly turned to the human, interested in this view into his past. "You were a ruler at some point Finn?"

"Uh yeah… nothing major. Me and Jake save this goblin village once and they made us their rulers for a couple of days. It was flippin' weird." Finn ran a hand through his golden locks, reflecting on the odd memory.

"Yeah but you learned how to spank a ham out of it all." Marceline laughed seeing her comment fluster the hero once more.

Flame Princess stood up, the vampire suddenly irritating her. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight everyone." The young woman quickly trotted off to the carriage as everyone watched on in confusion.

"The guards and I should rest up as well." Sol stood raking a few more steps closer to the fire. "We'll be here if needed, just wake us." Receiving a nod in conferment Sol's armor dropped to the ground and his form joined the campfire. One after another to two guards mimicked Sol's actions. The campfire was now brighter and taller than it had been before.

Settling down next to the vampire queen, Finn relaxed in the warmth of the fire, getting ready for the long night of being on watch.

Underneath the protective layer of dragon skin, Flame Princess listlessly gazed around the shadows of the inner carriage. Returning to the vehicle for a rest may have been her idea but it seemed her mind and body were nowhere ready to stop their tasks for the sake of solace.

As embarrassed with herself as she was, she had found herself watching Finn closely today, all the more closely once the sun had set and the Vampire Queen had made her grand entrance. She couldn't deny her jealously at how close the two were, chatting and joking around with no pretenses. Marceline seemed to revel in embarrassing the hero, which in itself was nothing to worry about. Finn was rather cute when he was flustered. The matriarch secretly wished she had some more dirt on him she could pull out.

But there was an enduring familiarity between the two and that made the flame woman wonder. And the wonder made her chest tighten and her mind rush in a spur of harmful thoughts. The woman sat up from her restful position, knowing that sleep was an impossible task for the moment.

She was on an important mission for the sake of her people, now wasn't the time for her to be pining over any sort of relationship with the human. Sol had once taught her that "The very nature of responsibility itself demands sacrifices." She sighed as she remembered his words and drew her legs up to hug them, The carriage suddenly seeming much more like a square, black, imprisonment on wheels.

Her flames seemed to dim and become listless as she wallowed in her depression for a while. She had given up having meaningful relationships with people for nearly the entire time she ruled and now, when granted the freedom of the surface world, she could see how much she hungered for a companion.

She hated feeling so tossed around by her own emotions. Wrapping her blanket around her being, keeping herself modest in her night attire, she reached for the door. Her only chance of any rest tonight was probably still sitting next to the campfire.

She looked over the scene, disappointed the human wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sensed the other fire elementals in the fire, which only left the vampire queen watching over her life for who knew how long. She quietly walked closer to the fire as the light strumming of a bass caught her attention.

"What's up?" Marceline asked, not bothering to pay the elemental any further attention than the greeting.

"Nothing. Where's Finn gone off to?" The fiery woman attempted to match the vampire's ennui.

Raising an eyebrow the vampire shrugged her curiosity off, pointing with her thumb behind her. "He said he was going freshen up a bit at that stream we passed a while back."

Without another word between the two Flame Princess took to the woods.

* * *

Kneeling by the river bed Finn undid the knot that held the white bandana to his forehead. Cupping a few handfuls of cool, clean water he splashed his face. He still felt unsatisfied and craned his body as far out as he could and lowered his face into the running stream. He nearly fell in as he felt someone kneel beside him. Sitting straight up, he gasped for air. He nearly lost the precious life giving gas again as he looked upon his guest as she cut through the surrounding darkness with her natural beauty.

"Hey Finn." She blushed at his wide eyed stare, noting how his wet skin and hair shone in her light.

"Hey FP, what's going on? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Couldn't sleep. I thought we could do some more catching up." Flame Princess bundled herself tighter in her blanket.

"Sure, anything on your mind?" Finn got comfortable, focusing on the glowing woman.

She didn't feel up to spilling her guts on her doubts and depression. Still a little awestruck by the handsome visage of his golden locks matted to his face she quickly thought of a subject.

"So what happened to your old hat?"

"You mean the old bear one?"

She simply nodded.

"My replacement hat got trashed and I couldn't just bomb another bear just to get a hat you know. Even if the thing's evil I can't just kill for fashion you know." Finn picked up his bandana, tying it around his head,

"I though destroying all things evil was just your thing." Flame Princess chuckled, remembering all his righteous questing from so long ago.

"Yeah but someone taught me that evil can become good. So I have to give evil a chance before I break its face in." The human spoke sincerely causing his friend to blush and her flames to flicker excitedly.

"So why the bandana then?" She asked as she regained composure.

"Well it's an enchanted bandana. It's one of those things I decided to keep around just in case I get into trouble. I can get into contact with Jake with it."

Flame Princess nodded, feeling more secure knowing Jake was just a message away. Breathing deeply Flame Princess prepared herself to tread more troubling ground. "Hey you'll tell me the truth even though we're not in the Fire Kingdom right?" She spat out a little quicker and more awkward than she'd of like to.

"Well… yeah. If I'm in charge of keeping you safe I'm not going to go dropping fibs on you." Finn declared remembering the damage done on the two from his past deceit.

"Well I was wondering what's up with you and Marceline…" Flame Princess rubbed her arm nervously wondering if she was just being paranoid. Not that such a personal part of Finn's life should affect her at all.

"What do you mean? We're just roommates…" Finn answered truthfully as he gazed away, nervously running a hand through his still dampened hair. The fire elemental picked up on his odd body language, bothered by it she pressed on.

"Then what's wrong?" She sighed, feeling the old sting of longing and the complication of relationships. "Just tell me the truth about what's bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong. The past between Marcy and I is just a little complicated that's all."

"What's so complicated Finn?" The monarch attempted to place a hand on his but the human moved, purposefully avoid her contact. "I thought you were going to give me the truth?"

"I won't lie but this isn't just my truth to give. If you want any more info you'll have to ask Marceline about it."

Flame Princess stood up, unsure of her feelings on the human she had been so eager to see tonight. She turned to leave.

"FP?"

"Thanks for the talk Finn. I think I need to be alone for a while." She said stoically before slowly retreating to the trees.

Finn was left alone to meditate on everything that had just happened, eyes stuck on the beautiful glow that disappeared towards the campgrounds.

* * *

Marceline quit her quiet playing as she heard the rustling of bushes. Inspecting them from afar only to see the Flame Queen emerge and head towards the carriage.

"Everything alright?" The floating woman asked casually.

For what seemed like an eternity the royal elemental looked the vampire up and down. Emotions swirled and tossed her insides about while reason tried to sort and make sense of the mess that was now her mind and heart. In the end the only thing she could say for sure is that she really wanted to be alone for a while.

"It's fine." She replied before locking herself in her big, black, prison on wheels.

**AN: Sorry if it feels this chapter is a little short this week. I'm a little behind on everything so I decided to use this week to build up a little more drama and such. I hope Finn's knife is silly enough to fit into the AT world and we'll get to see if he can make any use of it when thing get a little more actiony. Thanks again for reading and please let me know if this chapter did anything for ya'll.**

**In the next chapter:**_ The Fire Elementals are a proud and dignified people! Does my Queen really wish to make ties with an entire colony of dirty hoarders? This is just what I was afraid of… Finn can still sway her mind so easily. No matter, there's opportunities everywhere if one keeps a sharp eye out._


	4. Chapter 4

Never Fading Never Feigning

CH4

Weary golden eyes watched the grasslands sped by, the beautiful landscape doing little for the Flame Queen's tired mind. As she feared, the events of the previous night had riled her mind up quite a lot and sleep was a fickle creature to catch. They weren't scheduled to reach their first destination for another day, so she still had one more night to really get some rest.

Flame Princess couldn't help but sport a proud grin, thinking over their destination like it was a brilliant opening move in a battle of wits. The first move in this campaign was the Spice Kingdom. What little Intel they had on the kingdom informed them that it was one of the earlier kingdoms in Ooo to be established. It was well known for the undying support it gave to its allied kingdoms and the compassion of its ruler, Sugar Queen. Sol questioned the effort since they would have little goods of use to trade between the two kingdoms and little military strength to loan out if the Fire Kingdom would ever need it but the matriarch had been unmoving in her decision. She hoped for smooth sailing for these next two days.

A pounding sound came from the roof of the carriage, as if the human perched upon it was knocking on a door. Flame Princess merely looked at the carriage's ceiling questioningly. After a pause of silence the knocking began again.

"Come in?" Flame Princess asked in confusion, slightly leaning out the window.

"Hey FP!" Finn greeted from outside the window, hanging upside down from his midsection.

Flame Princess wasn't exactly enthralled to see him; he was so well rested and chipper. Obviously he had no problems getting sleep this morning. "Yes Finn?"

"Hey we're kinda near a place we might want to visit." Finn chuckled nervously as both elementals seemed to grimace at the thought of a detour.

"What kind of place is it?" Sol gave the hero a criticizing stare.

"It's a junk colony!" Finn explained excitedly, his jovial answer having no effect on the mood of the two elementals.

" A Junk colony?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Well it's like the **capital** junk colony!" Looking at the two, Finn could see his case hadn't fared any better." Look, look me and Jake once helped them out once and the word traveled throughout the other colonies crazy fast! So I figured if you wanted to spread the word about the good Fire Kingdom…"

Flame Princess stared into the hero's eyes. She attempted to go over her travel plans but soon found herself lost in the visage of the blond human. For a hero Finn's face was pretty flawless for someone who had been adventuring for so long. As a matter of fact his biggest blemish was some discoloration near his lips, probably from a bad burn he once had.

Although she nearly wrought massive destruction upon the world and her hero that day she treasured the memories that played back in her mind. Although they made her uneasy and slightly sad at the moment, at one time Finn had been willing to endure the pain for a just a little bit of her affection. Now he seemed to avoid her touch at all costs.

Part of her couldn't help but to juxtapose that memory with the present. Had years of practice given her control of her wild matrix, and what would happened if the two kissed now? Gentle desire and curiosity subconsciously took control of her body as she leaned in towards the hero's face, her eyes glued to his lips.

"FP?" Finn's voice broke the spell she was under and she quickly pulled herself back.

"Uh yeah, sure sounds good." She fumbled, looking down to her lap and folded hands.

"Math! I'll tell the guards to change course." Finn cheered, giving the queen one last concerned look before disappearing from the window's view.

As the human disappeared the matriarch suddenly remembered she wasn't alone in the carriage. Her flames died down a bit as she sheepishly looked to Sol. His gaze was fixed on her but no clear emotion adorned his face. The flaming woman swore she could hear gears turning in the warrior's head. Choosing to remain silent she wished for once she could read the minds and hearts of the men in her life.

* * *

The group of travelers gazed in wonderment at the new locale, Finn and Flame Princess being the only ones who had explored any regions of the surface world. In turn some of the townspeople stared back, murmuring to one another every now and then.

Flame Princess wasn't exactly sure what to expect when she heard the phrase "Junk Colony" but the settlement had exceeded her expectations of a junkyard town run by cankerous hobos. While it wasn't as grand as a kingdom it was easily on par with few other villages she had been to. The many houses and establishments seemed well built, just obviously put together with many different materials.

Similarly to the buildings the people who bustled to and fro didn't seem to share much with one another. Still the spirit of brotherhood that everyone shared was unmistakable and it filled the fiery ruler with hope.

"So Finn what kind of person runs this place?"

"He's a little junk elf inventor named Joe. He's a really cool guy!" Finn exclaimed from his position in front of the group. "He's always working hard to help everyone out and constantly building new stuff for the town."

Flame Princess picked up the pace to walk at the human's side. "Can you tell me anything about his personality? I need to stay on his good side if I want him to keep an open mind for us."

"Well I haven't spent a load of time with him. He likes nicknames I think. The entire time me and Jake were here I don't think he called us the same name twice. I'd try that."

"But I'm terrible with clever names!" Flame Princess pouted, her gaze falling to the ground.

"You can't be that bad at it." The human grinned at her.

"I have a bird named Ears…" She felt her point proven as Finn suppressed a chuckle.

"Well I'm sure he'll see the good you're trying to do and keep an open mind for you." The hero reassured, giving a confident nod. "That's his house over there."

Flame princess took a deep breath to ready herself for this new encounter. "Alright guys, Sol and I can handle it from here."

Finn and two escorts the shared an unsure glance among one another before one of the armored elementals spoke. "Are you sure my Queen?"

"Of course, Sol's the only help I need for this task." She looked to said elemental as he gave a nod in confirmation.

"Alright then, Good luck guys." Finn led the two guards away, promising them to find something to kill the time. The two remaining elementals waved.

"M' lady if I may have a word before we start our negotiations…"

"Sure Sol." Flame Princess agreed as she stepped closer to the taller elemental.

"Since neither of us has had much experience dealing with these surface leaders I thought it would be best if we went in with a strategy."

"Strategy? But Finn said-"

"Yes I'm sure Finn meant well but I think we should be prepared with something more solid than nicknames and goodwill." Sol took a moment to scan his surroundings once more with a critical eye. "Personally I believe if this Joe is too stubborn we should be persistent in opening a trading route with this colony. These buildings look like they could be remodeled with some real building material."

In her opinion the houses were fine, so long as they served their purpose and protected the people. On the other hand, she knew little about construction. "If you think it's something they could truly use I'll trust your opinion."

"I've noticed quite a few people tinkering with the junk since we've arrived, we may even convince him to share this town's engineering knowledge." It was clear now that Sol had been thinking and plotting since they entered the colony.

Flame Princess smiled at the thought. What a great boon engineering could be for her people! Suddenly glad Finn and led them here and more determined than ever to meet the junk elf who oversaw the small colony. She took moment to calm herself and making sure her flames were docile and under control she rapt at the door. Her breath became caught in her throat as she waited for someone to answer in silence.

"Who's out there?" The door swung open revealing an elf that barely stood taller than Flame Princess' waist. A scruffy short beard hid the intimate details of his face and was a shade of grey slightly darker than his complexion. His attire was made up of nothing more than a dark blue tunic and brown pants. A pipe was held firmly between his hidden lips that bobbed and bounced slightly as he examined his two guests.

"You two seem to be on fire, came to borrow a glass of water?" Joe asked calmly, his demeanor indicating that he knew the two weren't in need of dousing.

"Uh, no sir we came to speak with Joe." The young matriarch stated nervously as she bowed. Sol silently mimicked her actions.

"Well Joe's about to look through the haul we got in last night so you'd better be ready to walk and talk." The elf squeezed passed the two strangers clearly not caring if they followed or not. When he was sure they were following he spoke up again. "Fire elementals huh? What brings you out of yer hole?"

Flame Princess would have retorted to the rude question if she hadn't notice her fellow elemental. A rare emotion had appeared on Sol's face. He looked back to her with his slightly angry grimace and shook his head, silently vowing to swallow his pride for the moment.

"Well at the risk of embarrassing you by stating the obvious, I'm the ruler of that hole." Annoyance tinted her voice. When Joe turned to look at her she pointed at the jewel on her forehead as if it was the deadest of giveaways.

"A new ruler, huh?" Joe scratched his beard as they contemplated the new fact. They arrived at their and his focus shifted again. Before them was a sizeable pile of the random rubble that you normally found about Ooo. The junk elf took examining the pile hands on before speaking again. "If this is an invasion it's the most polite one I've ever been a part of, and I've was once a prisoner of the Cutie Crusaders."

"It's quite the opposite Jo-Jo," Sol seemed to force the nickname past his lips. " We are on a mission of goodwill."

"Ya've seemed polite enough so far but I ain't up to opening my arms and trusting you yet. Not with yer kingdom's history." The elf's words were like a slap in the face to everything the young woman had worked for.

"History? My father sat his last duff for most of his rule. There hasn't been a large scale attack or invasion since I've been alive." Flame Princess was both visibly and vocally losing her calm at this point.

"A single elemental nearly took out a goblin village not 4 years ago." The elf let the fact speak for him.

Flame Princess' confidence quickly abandoned her as the memories of her tantrum rang clear in her mind. Like a well-placed punch it left her speechless, unsure if she should admit to her wrongdoing or if it was okay for her to keep quiet for the sake of her people. Noticing this hesitation Sol quickly stepped in.

"I assure you that was an outlier in our normal behavior Joe. I ask that you please don't hold it against us and please hear our request."

The junk elf rummaged through the pile a bit longer, setting a few things aside and tossing a few others back. "What is it you want exactly then?"'

"We're looking for other's who would be willing to be allies of the Fire Kingdom. Perhaps to set up a trading relationship between our nations as well."

"Honestly, what can the fire elementals offer my people?"

"We are adept with fire magic and have many skilled miners and blacksmiths. We also still train many fine warriors if your people need protection. In exchange we were curious if your people would share their wisdom on engineering. Surely the houses around here could use some renovating?"

"For one thing the houses around here are stable as a mountain! I don't need your metal and I could do without the condescending attitude." The elf calmed down a bit as he looked at the sullen girl in front of him. "You folks are putting me in a tough place." The elf continued to study the female elemental, noting her silence and shamed demeanor. "I can't really disprove your motives but this town still houses some of those refugees from that rouge attack. It wouldn't be fair for me to make a decision so quickly."

The melancholy woman seemed to finally find her voice. "Well I'll await your decision then. You're welcome anytime at the Fire Kingdom as our esteemed guest… Joey Jo-Jo ." Flame Princess gave the nickname idea her best shot.

Joe nodded, briefly watching his flaming guest depart before going back to his scavenging

"What now, my queen?" Sol asked, silently committing himself to giving whatever his depressed matriarch could want for the rest of the day.

"Let's just get ready to depart. I want to get to the Spice Kingdom as soon as possible."

* * *

Joe the junk elf tinkered with his new assortment of parts on his doorstep. His mind partially focused on a new invention and partially stuck on his strange encounter with the two fire elementals nearly an hour ago. As he decided to focus solely on his work a familiar voice called out to him.

"Golden Joe!" Finn sprinted up to his friend breathing heavily.

"Dorsal Finn!" The elf stood, offering a fist bump to the hero. "What brings you here?"

"I'm actually on my way out. I'm escorting the Fire Queen around but I had to see you before I left." Finn bumped the smaller fist of his friend.

"Ah so you're with them." Uneasiness rang in the elf's voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Couldn't you guys come to an agreement?" The human sounded worried.

"We discussed a few things but didn't come to conclusion on anything. I'm going to ask around and see what the people think before I make such a big decision."

"Well I hope you can work everything out. This means a lot to FP and her people."

"Does it?" The elf scratched his beard. "She was awfully quiet during our talk. That other elemental did most of the talking and seemed more interested trading than anything else.."

"No way! FP is super passionate about helping get this negative mojo off the fire elemental and she's willing to travel half way across Ooo just to prove it!" Finn's eyes grew wide upon thinking of the woman's aforementioned fiery will.

The elf chuckled, "Are you into this lady or something?"

"Sorta, but I think she's engaged to that Sol guy." Finn's shoulders drooped.

"Eh I see, tough break my lad."

"Yeah, whatevs. Seriously though, the fire elementals are good people! Don't let the old stereotypes muck up your mind too much."

The optimism the human spoke with always brought a smile to the old elf's face. "Alright I'll keep that in mind Finn-gine."

"Alright Joseph my bro-seph, I'll come back soon to chill alright?" The human turned his back and faced the sunset, knowing that if he spent any more time here his party may leave without him.

"Anytime kiddo!" Joe waved to the hero's retreating silhouette all while the many conversations that took place that day spun webs of complex thoughts in his head.

* * *

**AN: Hey ya'll here chapter 4. Not much to say here, kinda boring chapter but it serves a few purposes. I might post a smaller chapter here and there just to get some smaller plots and scenes out of my head so I don't have hammer them onto the end of other random chapters. The next chapter we might just earn that T rating folks so be fore warned**

**In the next chapter:** _Look at you all nosy about other people's business! I thought us royal types weren't supposed to kiss and tell? Well whatever, It all started shortly after I moved in and he brought those silly earrings home from some dungeon._


	5. Chapter 5

Never Feigning, Never Fading

Ch 5

Flame Princess sat crossed legged ontop her carriage, wallowing in the aftermath of what she felt was a wasted, failure of a day. The group had decided to set up camp at the first sign of twilight and the young woman made it a point to find a place where she wouldn't be prodded or coerced into being social. The other elementals had started a campfire and talked uproariously of their homes and lives back in the Fire Kingdom. Finn had been absent for some time now, he had decided to scout the area for food and water to last him throughout the night. Which left her and the vampire to lounge around the roof of the carriage, the latter royal lazily drifting about, strumming on the string instrument that never seemed to leave her side for very long. Oddly enough, the fire monarch could feel the heavy tones and odd, occasional lyric pick her spirits up ever so slightly

Flame Princess waited for a pause in the vampire's lyrics before speaking up. "Hey Marcy, are you really royalty?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sort of. My dad rules the Nightosphere. So I'm more royalty there then here in Ooo."

"Do the others invite you to the big royal get together thingies?"

"You mean like the meetings and junk?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I don't know why though. I've got no kingdom, no followers and whenever I do show up everyone's like," Marceline's voice became slow and dimwitted, "Hey how's your dad? Not planning on eradicating all life on Ooo is he?"

"Makes you sound like a babysitter." Flame Princess chuckled.

"Uhg, don't remind me. At this point I'm never returning to the Nightosphere."

"Well I keep my dad locked up in a lantern, for the good of the Kingdom of course. I don't need him undoing all the work I've put into everything."

"Wicked… but effective, I wonder if I could find anything to hold my old man for a while." Marceline allowed herself the amusing image of putting the ruler of the Nightosphere on time out.

Flame Princess' mood had lightened considerably since talking with the floating woman she now followed with a friendly gaze. On one of her lazy passes the elemental noticed a strange detail of the vampire's attire. "Is that the same earring Finn has?" She pointed to the shiny stud on Marceline's pale, pointed ear.

"Yeah it's the matching one."

Flame princess couldn't help but to feel a small pool of jealousy bubble deep inside of her." Why'd he give you one?"

The vampire swooped in and took a seat closer to Flame Princess. "He gave it to me after a pretty crazy night we had. He said he only needed one for now and thought it would help protect me."

"Wild night? Protect you?" The fiery queen blinked in confusion.

"Well if you don't mind a little kiss and tell I'll fill you in." Marceline spoke in a hushed whisper. Flame Princess only nodded and took a deep breath as her new friend and bodyguard begun her story.

* * *

"_YEOOW!" The voice of the human shot throughout the entire tree house, awaking the vampire queen from her all too short slumber. Marceline knew he would probably be home today but she didn't expect him to be so loud as soon as he walked into the door. Living with the human had been a blast for the most part, aside from the occasional awkward moment that seemed to spring up more and more often now that the human was an adult. But Glob was he loud! At least when she was living alone she could sleep all day if she wanted._

_Sluggishly floating through the air she found Finn in the kitchen, furiously blowing on his newly burnt hand. The confusing scene fogged her mind even more than the sleep had. She moved past her roommate to turn off the stove's burner. She unamusedly deadpanned at her roommate as he smiled and attempted to cool off his scald appendage._

"_I'm used to you being all crazy and stuff, but setting yourself on fire? Seriously?" Marceline folded her arms and awaited an explanation she was sure she couldn't even begin to fathom. _

"_Well while I was out I had this wicked fight with a ward wizard and when I beat her she said I could have one ward of hers." Finn displayed his arms to his friend, on the cuff of each of his long sleeves were a ornate stud in the shape of a sun, a vibrant garnet in the center. "She said these would make me fireproof but it looks like I've been duped…"_

_Marceline couldn't help but to bring her open palm to her forehead in a loud smack. Still slightly stupefied by her roommate she decided to slowly correct the silly human's mistakes one by one. "First off those are earrings Finn, not cufflinks. Second, you wouldn't wear cufflinks with a normal long sleeve shirt like that."_

"_Fluff…" Finn cursed._

"_Finally, being earrings I bet they won't work unless you wear them on your body."_

"_Double fluff, I don't have anywhere to wear these!" His hands went up to feel his pristine earlobes._

"_Chill out hero, I can pierce something of yours if you want to be fire proof for your princess so badly." Marceline teased floating causally above the human._

"_That would be tots math! But I'm doing this cause fireproofness would be super useful. I've been over FP for years you know that." _

"_Really? I just remember months of crying and depression." The vampire smirked._

"_Yeah I didn't even bother her last time I went to the Fire Kingdom." Finn folded his arms, sounding like avoiding the Fire Monarch was some difficult feat._

"_Well wash that dungeon stink off and meet me in my room so I can put a few holes in ya." She cackled as she left to prepare in her room. With a snap the many candles in her room lit and set to finding a safety pin. _

_Humming a tune, she reflected on her roommate. She was glad that after so long of the moping and spells of depression he was ready to put his lost relationship where it belonged; tucked away somewhere rather than on his mind. He was an adult now with more freedom than ever before, he should be free to do whatever he wanted. _

_The thought and image reverberated in her mind briefly. It was odd to think that the goofy little human that came into her life not too long ago was an adult now. For a being who knew countless people in her millennium long lifespan he had made quite an impact. Never in her life had she had such a devoted friend as the human, which is why she had no quarrels when he asked her to move in with her. Not only could he slay giants and dragons but despair and loneliness as well. If the vampire queen was completely honest with herself, she had not felt this level of attachment to anyone in quite some time._

_On an experimental whim she grabbed one of the earrings from her nightstand and put it on. She could feel a light wave of magic energy coat over her. She curiously put a finger into the flame of a nearby candle. While she felt a great amount of heat from the flame it didn't scorch her skin. _

_A knock at her door frame broke her train of thoughts. Finn leaned in and smiled, donned in nothing more than a pair of sweat pants and a towel on his shoulders. "Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah, come sit on the bed." She patted a spot in front of her. She would have blushed at the hero's physique if it were possible. If she wasn't convinced he was a man before she definitely was now. As water fell from his golden locks and on to her and her bedding she snatched the towel off his shoulders. "You need a blow dryer or something hero? Your hair still crazy wet." She playfully dried his hair, wildly tossing his head back and forth._

"_No way! A mane like mine has to dry manually." Finn laughed._

"_Alright I've just got to sterilize the pin first then I'll be ready." The vampire held her safety pin over the candle's flame and gave it a turn after a few seconds. "Ready?"_

"_I'm ready for anyth-" Finn flinched as he felt the sharp pain in his ear._

"_Good. I'd knew you'd be" Marceline's voice became almost trance-like as she watched as copious amount of crimson fluid dripped down his earlobe and on to his neck."Hey you're a heavy bleeder." She noticed aloud. Although she had taught herself to do without, the trail of life fluid on the human's neck and shoulder tempted her like some forbidden fruit. Her mind was soon swimming in a fog of hungry lust._

"_Marcy aren't you going to get that? I just got out of the shower I don't wanna be all blood-" The human stopped mid-sentence as a pair of wet lips enveloped his ear lobe. His mind started to stall and studder as arms and legs wrapped around him from behind. "What the hay, Marcy?" Finn asked, the new sensations quickly dampening his thoughts and wear down his reason._

"_I won't bite, I promise." was whispered before his earlobe was quickly devoured again and the vampire's serpent like tongue made several quickly passes at the pin wound. Finn dared not to move as his heart beat with a ferocity that felt like it could break his ribs. Squeezing the human closer she whispered ,"Is this too much for you hero?"_

_Finn swallowed hard, "Nah it's just different." _

"_You said you were over your flame girl. If she still has you in her pocket…" The hungry woman trailed off, beginning to work on the semi dry blood on the young man's neck. _

"_No way I'm not anyone's property." Finn tried to sound defiant but his voice still shook with uncertainty._

_The vampire floated up and over the young blond as he fell back onto his elbows. "Then come on, I'll teach you something else about fun with girls."_

* * *

_The emotional stress had taken its toll on the human and he awoke several hours later in a daze. The vampire still had her arm draped around the human and laid beside close beside him, a rare act for the woman who usually preferred to sleep comfortably in the air. _

_The unfamiliar musk in the human's mouth quickly reminded him of everything that had just turned his world upside down. Confused and dazed beyond words he questioned whether he should stay or leave him roommate to sleep by herself. Thinking that some time alone might be good for him he carefully sat up, taking care not to disturb the woman beside him. Just as he moved to get up he felt a hand grip his wrist. His blush returned and his heart began its frantic dance once again._

"_Hey," Marceline's voice was still addled by sleep, "We still have to do your other ear."_

* * *

Flame Princess couldn't deny her jealousy, knowing that the vampire in front of her knew Finn's lips much more intimately than she had. She couldn't even reason with herself on why she was hung up on Marceline's and Finn's past together, Fire Elementals didn't have normal, corporeal bodies to express love in such a way. She did and she could for some reason, of course, but that line of thinking would have to wait until she was alone. "So you two aren't still…" she managed to drop the question that had racked her mind since Marceline's story came to a close.

"Not for a while. Finn started getting weird about it, getting all hung up about love and stuff so we quit." Marceline flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Finn was cool about it though and it we just went back to being friends like it was nothing. I'm super psyched we didn't mess up our friendship." The vampire admitted in a moment of sincerity.

Flame Princess nodded, "Wait, so did you say that earring makes you fire proof?"

"Yeah, that's why we both have one on for this trip, just in case we get caught in fire elemental crossfire."

The confusion and hurt in the young queen began to give way to quiet fury. Finn had no reason to avoid her every touch like he had. No relationship, no fear of burns nothing she could think of could cause him to be so distant when she clearly was looking for some affection from him. A terribly sad thought stuck her, one she needed to get out as soon as possible before it drove her deeper into her depression.. She stood up and looked to the surrounding woods. "Thanks for the talk Marceline, I feel better now."

"What? Really?" Marceline wondered what about her past love life could have helped the blazing woman out of her mood.

"Yup, now if you excuse me I need to talk to Finn." Without another moment's notice Flame Princess took off into the woods like a jet.

Marceline strummed a few notes on her axe, unsure of what she may have just unleashed onto her human friend.

* * *

A quiet tune passed Finn's lips as he made his way back to camp. His hunger was satisfied for now thanks to his scavenging skills. Stretching his arms to the sky his mind wandered to thoughts of the Flame Queen and her many shifting emotions that day. He felt bad leaving her that evening when she was so clearly feeling down, but Sol was there and he could surely help her feel better.

Something still didn't sit right with the hero. He just couldn't take solace in leaving the girl's happiness in the hands of another. As the gears in his mind began to turn out various kind gestures that could turn his friend's mood around something in the early traces of moonlight caught his eye. A small patch of flowers waved in the calm night breeze just a small distance away, almost glowing in a powder blue pallor.

FP always seemed interested in flowers and although she quickly burned them in her past maybe they'd last a little longer now that she was better at controlling herself. Crouching to gather the flowers he became starry eyed, imagining the beautiful woman with several of the flowers adorning her hair. Only a small bouquet was collected before the blonde became distracted by a rustling in the nearby bushes. As Flame Princess stepped out into view he blushed and quickly hid his present behind his back.

"FP what are you doing out here?" He chuckled nervously.

"Just looking for you Finn." Flame Princess mimicked his secretive demeanor, creating a fireball behind her back.

The human could sense that something wasn't right but his suspicions were drowned out by the mad drumming of his heart. "I have something for you." he smiled sheepishly.

"Me too... think fast!" Flame Princess let her attack fly, knowing that it was more bark than bite. With nothing else on his person he held the flowers out. The attack hit home and the human was knocked on to his rear end. The elemental approached the fallen human, ignoring the flaming flower petals that fell through the air.

"What the flip was that about?" Finn sat up groggily. Taking the hand Flame princess offered he stood and looked at his friend as she looked him over head to toe. Just as she thought he wasn't burnt. "Are you going to give me an answer?" As she completed her study she slapped the human hard across the cheek.

"You… You're fireproof!" She stammered obviously hurt and angry.

"Yeah I am. It's a good thing I am too!" Finn dust himself off a bit still bewildered at the flaming woman in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me! Every chance we're close together you move away! I thought I was just losing control around you and you didn't want to get burned!" She shouted.

"Why would you lose control?"

"Because I'm still into you, dummy! You still make me feel all this junk I haven't felt since you left! When I learned you've been fireproof this whole time I was terrified we lost something important between us. " The matriarch blushed at her revelation.

"Me? What about Sol?"

"What _abo_ut Sol?" She asked.

"Isn't he your fiancé or something?" His question visibly dumbfounded the young woman.

"No! There were rumors and stuff but I can't even say for sure if he's interested. The guy emotes like a brick wall." Flame Princess threw her arms up in frustration.

Emotions spent and Finn still shaken up by the attack, the two fell into silence.

"So does this mean…" Finn trailed off unable to clearly think through the situation.

"I don't know what it means." Flame Princess answered curtly and turned to depart. "I can never seem to think straight when it comes to you Finn. Maybe having you on this trip was a bad idea after all. "

Once again the human was alone. Left to try and figure out what exactly he did wrong among the smoldering remains of his gift.

**AN: Even in Ooo you have to deal the past in order to be with the one that you love. Lets hope that it's not a deal breaker for our favorite Fire Elemental. Just in case any of you are worried this IS a Finn X Flame Princess fic. Although I would ship Finn with Marceline if I couldn't have my OTP. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**In the next chapter:** _Dear, I've seen my share of matrices in my time but yours is something else. I can feel it being a little unstable, yes, but there's something else that isn't quite right. What can you tell me about your past dear?_


	6. Chapter 6

Never Feigning Never Fading

CH 6

The streets of the Spice Kingdom were bustling underneath a glorious bright, blue sky. Flame Princess and her entourage carefully pushed their way through crowds of the various people of clover, nutmeg, salt and various other spices. She noticed the occasional pair of cinnamon stick guards who patrolled the city, towering over the citizens adorned in helmets, shields and spears. Some chose to stop a stare at the odd group as they made their way to the castle to which Flame Princess met with a warm smile and a wave.

In truth the familiar queasiness of anxiety rocked her from inside once again. This combined with the heartache that the human continued to plague her with it was hard to keep herself positive and focused. Absently she brought a hand to her chest, swearing that this pain and stress was really starting to tear her apart. She stumbled as a flash of pain washed over her. Both of her close male companions moved to catch her before she regained her own balance again.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Sol asked, placing an armored hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine. Just not paying attention to where I'm walking I guess." Again the young woman tried to put on her best and quell the fears of her party. When all were convinced that nothing was amiss they continued their way to the castle gates.

"Cinnamon guards, huh? They remind me of the banana guards back at the Candy Kingdom," Finn mentioned offhandedly aloud. The familiar sound of his magical knife caught the human's ears and without even checking he knew his pants now carried a fresh dusting of cinnamon on them. He attempted to brush himself off as the group presented themselves to the castle's guards.

"Halt! State your business." One of the two gate guards commanded to the group.

"I am the Queen of the Fire Kingdom. I was hoping to have an audience with the Sugar Queen." Flame Princess' voice took on a regal gentleness that still caught her human companion by surprise.

"Concerning?"

"We wish to discuss the relationship of our Kingdoms," Sol interjected.

The towering guards shared a quick glance then began whispering while looking over the group. "If you and your knight would like to step inside, we'll see if she can grant you some of her time." One of the guards announced.

Looking to the other three men Flame Princess only shrugged. "Sorry guys. It looks like it's just me and Sol again. Shall we meet back at the inn later tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan, FP!" Finn nodded eager to check out this new locale. The other two elementals could only agree with their queen's idea. Flame Princess looked to the human one last time before being escorted into the castle, receiving an encouraging smile and thumbs up.

The pair of elementals were led to main hall as more guards gathered to ask about the sudden appearance of their flaming guests. Flame Princess looked in silent appreciation at the castles innards. When she heard that the Spice Kingdom was the Candy Kingdom were sister cities she been worried her eyes would be constantly assaulted by the headache inducing candy rainbow. She found quite the opposite however; the town and people were all very earthy in their colors. She could only wonder what their ruler would look like.

Her answer presented itself in a commotion of a circle of guards who all badgered her with concerned comments and questions.

"Just make sure you check everything before acting. I don't want you guys jumping the gun again. And that goes for EVERYBODY so spread the word." Sugar Queen attempted to control the worries of her retainers in a kind yet authoritative tone. Many of the stick-like guards dispersed, leaving only a pair to look over their queen. Stepping up, the two matriarchs looked each other over, and Flame Princess could easily agree with the rumors that Sugar Queen was a beauty with her light brown skin and waist long white sugar hair that glittered like small crystals in the sunlight. She stood taller and thinner than the younger queen.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Flame Queen." The older woman greeted in the same kind voice she used moments earlier. The sweet ruler smiled and bowed slightly, causing Flame Princess to blush and finally break her analytical stare.

"Likewise." Flame Princess matched her kind gesture. "I'd like to thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"It's no problem; I had no pressing matters this afternoon, aside from dealing with a missing cinnamon stick guard apparently."

"Oh? I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure he's fine. My guard can get a little scrambled and quick to act, so they're probably making mountains out of mole hills." Sugar Queen motioned for her guest to follow her. "It's been many years since we've seen anyone from the Fire Kingdom. How is your kingdom doing, my dear?"

"Well enough I suppose. I've spent my first few years ruling trying to convince my people that they weren't inherently evil. It was quite a bit of work, I assure you, but I believe my people are reformed enough to let them discover the surface world once again."

"That's very ambitious of you, Flame Queen."

"Yes, it is why I'm visiting your kingdom as well as a few others in order to establish some friendly ground before anyone from my kingdom even tries to lay foot on the surface."

"I see, well I'm sure things will work out between our Kingdoms." When they reached a moderate sized room with a large window overlooking the castle's courtyard, the sweet matriarch offered them a seat at a small table with a pair of servants on hand. Sugar Queen gave the servants a nod and they swiftly departed to complete some silent task. "Have you been to anywhere else on the surface yet?"

"On this trip we've only been to a junk colony. Before I became queen I also spent a lot of time in the grasslands."

"I'm guessing you mean Joe's colony. He's a good elf, bit of a curmudgeon, though." Sugar Queen laughed at expense of the elf. Flame Princess chuckled along nervously.

"We are also willing to open up trade routes between our Kingdoms if you're interested in raw material or texts on fire magics." Sol interjected.

"Of course we'd be interested, but I'm not sure what my kingdom could offer in return."

"I'm sure we could cut you a deal so long as the Spice Kingdom does its part in helping our people dispel some of the negative stereotypes that brands us."

"It has been sometime since a Fire Kingdom attacked, hasn't it?"

"Not since I was a young flame had an attack on the surface world even been planned."

"Well, I agree then that people should give the new ruler and her people a chance. I'll have to confer with my consul, but I am sure that I can convince them of your true intent."

Sol stood as the servants returned with a steaming tea kettle on a silver platter. "I would ask if you'd like some tea, but I already know what your answer would be." Sugar Queen smiled at the pair.

"No thank you." Sol answered politely anyway. "We should probably get back to our friends. Right my queen?" Instead of following his lead Flame Princess stuck to her seat.

"Actually I was hoping to stay and talk to Sugar Queen a bit longer, alone." Flame Princess stated simply, not wanting to tempt the older elemental into prying into her secretive behavior.

"As you wish my Queen, but I'll stay on the castle grounds if it's alright with our host. I still want to be near and escort you back to our lodgings for the night." Sol said with a curious raised eyebrow. He then looked to the regal sugar woman for her input.

"I certainly don't mind. Feel free to explore the grounds within reason. If I catch you in my bed chamber, young man…" Sugar Queen permitted, just as curious what the younger queen wished to discuss with her.

Sol was shocked at the jest. "I wouldn't think of it M'lady. I wouldn't sully the good name of the Fire Kingdom with such a thoughtless act."

"Just a joke, deary." The tan skinned monarch assured. The two queens waved as the tall elemental left the room. "A bit proud isn't he?"

"He can be, but he helped a lot in changing the mindset of my people. They needed the confidence in knowing that they decide who they are, not their ruler." Flame Princess stated confidently.

"Well said!" Sugar Queen clasped her hands together, inspired by the fire woman's words. "But I'm guessing you have more on your mind than just a treaty."

Flame Princess blushed, suddenly feeling guilty about her interior motive. "I've heard you're pretty well known for consoling people with feelings and stuff…"

"It's true; I always have an open ear for someone who needs it." Her tan hands began to glow as she showed off some form of magic that Flame Princess wasn't familiar with. "I also have some tools that help in these matters."

"So it's alright if I unload on you a bit?" Flame Princess felt a lot more comfortable now that she knew the fellow matriarch seemed open to her idea.

"Of course, dear." The older woman took a sip from her tea cup. "Speak of anything you want, I promise nothing will leave this room."

"Well… I was looking for some relationship advice…" Flame Princess fidgeted in her seat, feeling rather sheepish that she was bringing up this subject with anyone.

"People who come to me usually are. Well, what's the lucky person's name?"

"Finn, you know. Finn the hero?"

"I've never met him, but it's hard not to have heard of him. He's quite popular with many of the princesses and queens of Ooo. He must be quite dashing."

Flame Princess snorted. "I wouldn't say dashing… but he's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"Well, what's the problem then? It sounds like you're very enamored with him."

"We spent a few years apart after we broke up. I guess I missed him a bit more than I thought. But now he has a rather intimate history with the Vampire Queen. Although we weren't in a relationship at the time or anything, it still hurt me."

"And…?" The sugary woman asked, knowing the problem must have run deeper than this.

"Well, I feel kind of bad worrying about this when I'm on a mission for my people, but I can't stop thinking about it and worrying and raging and hurting…" Flame Princess held her chest again, feeling the physical pain she felt this morning.

"Mmm hmm."

"Then there's my responsibility, and I know that I need to sacrifice things in my personal life for it, but is Finn one of them?"

Sugar Queen waited for the younger woman to settle down while she went through the list of questions and concerns. "Rule one about hearts is that they are stubborn and want what they want without reason."

"But I don't even have a-"

"Matrixes work very similar to hearts. First off you need them to live and they react to emotional and physical stress. Some even say matrixes are like magical hearts and souls, as a matter of fact. Also you are looking at all the negatives that a relationship may bring. Don't you think that Finn can bring out any good qualities in you or your kingdom? Or maybe he could help shoulder some of your fears and questions about the future?"

Flame Princess blushed as memories of their first years together flooded her mind. "I never thought I could be good until I met him."

"See? You have to keep the positives in mind and be true to your heart if you want to sooth your heartache."

"All of the heartache?" Flame Princess asked cryptically.

Sugar Queen looked over the other woman, noticing that she still had a hand to her chest. "May I?" She asked, holding a glowing hand to the fire elementals chest.

"Uh sure?" Flame Princess lowered her arms taking deep breaths to calm herself down and cool her body.

After a few moments of magical scanning, Sugar Queen's face took on a perplexed frown. She dispelled and recast the spell and went back to scanning. Her face contorted into one of hard thought as she spoke, "If you don't mind me saying, you're very unique for a fire elemental. I don't think I've ever met one I could touch. Your matrix is a bit odd as well."

"I know its unstable, right?"

"Yes but it feels like it's missing something. Did your parents have odd matrixes?"

"I'm not sure… my father was always healthy and strong and I never knew my mother." Flame Princess lamented.

"I think-" Sugar Queen was caught off guard when a Cinnamon guard barged into the room.

"My Queen! We've caught an assassin!" The guard announced. The Sugary monarch felt a headache coming on.

"An assassin ? Really?" The white haired woman rubbed her temples.

"Yes, we believe it's the one who fell our comrade."

"And did you make sure our comrade wasn't just on leave for the day or anything like that?"

"No, but the assassin was covered in cinnamon!"

"Hmm, take me to the assassin's cell." Sugar Queen rose to her feet. She held a hand out to her fellow ruler. "Care for an impromptu tour?"

"Sounds fun." Flame Princess took care not to burn her gracious host as she took her hand.

* * *

From the moment the pair of Queens entered the Spice Kingdoms dank dungeon they could hear a voice bounce and echo off the walls.

"Come on guys! This is just a big misunderstanding!" A familiar voice pouted from around the corner.

"Finn? You guys locked up Finn?" Flame Princess asked quietly.

"So our assassin is Finn the hero? I thought I told you guys to quit jumping to conclusions!" Sugar Queen scolded her guard.

"But the Cinnamon, my Queen…" The guard shrank.

"Go check the barracks for the guard schedule…now." The tan woman deadpanned. As the guard ran off Sugar Queen turned to her young friend. "Let me have a little fun with your boyfriend before you come in, alright?"

Flame Princess blushed. "S-sure."

Smiling the older Queen stood up straight and changed her demeanor to one of angry sternness. She marched to Finn's cell, giving the young man a disgusted look.

"Your majesty?" He fearfully asked.

"Quiet, dirt! How dare you march into my kingdom and take the life of one of my most faithful retainers and then top it all off by feigning innocent!"

"But this is just a misunderstanding! The cinnamon is from my stupid magic knife over there!" Finn pointed to the nearby table where his backpack and weapons where.

"Sure! Magic knife. I should gather the family of that poor soul down here and maybe then we'll see what happens when you're at the point of a magic knife." The tall woman turned on her heel to leave, sending the human into a panic.

"No don't! I'm sure your guard is fine! Just don't freak out his family for no reason!" Finn pleaded.

The tall matriarch disappeared around the corner for a few seconds, allowing the human to fret a bit further before she peeked her head around the corner again. "Gotcha!" She sang as she and Flame Princess came around the corner.

"Sugar Queen? FP? What's going on?" The confused human scratched his head.

"Just a mix up, honey. Here let me get you out." Sugar Queen explained as she fetched the cell keys from the opposite wall.

"I'm free to go then?" Finn sounded relived as he exited the cell.

"Of course and not a moment too soon, either. I bet your other companions are worried sick."

"The others!" Flame Princess exclaimed in a panic. "Finn we've got to get a hold of them before Marceline convinces everyone to stage a breakout." She started to run off, but remembered her manners. "Thank you for the pep talk Sugar Queen! Come on Finn."

As the human grabbed his bag he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with the sincere gaze of the sweet matriarch.

"Finn, I'm not sure if we'll meet again, but I wanted to give you some advice."

"Yes?" The human still couldn't gauge the queen before him.

"If the Flame Queen befalls some odd illness, Soul Spice may be the key to saving her."

Before the human could ask any questions he was called again.

"Good luck you two." Sugar Queen waved to the departing figures.

As the human caught up, the fire elemental grasped his hand in hers, looking to him as if awaiting an answer from him. The human only blushed awkwardly and squeezed her hand before taking the lead in exiting the castle.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this one, the holiday and a little medical drama sent me back a few days. Hopefully next week's chapter will be on time! Thanks for all the views and reviews everyone. They mean a lot and always make me want to write more. **

**In the next chapter:** _When we asked him to come along I didn't think there would be anyone looking to take his life. I know it may not be my place but it's driving me crazy to just sit here and do nothing. I'm finding the dirtball who did this._


	7. Chapter 7

Never Feigning Never Fading

Ch7

If there was one thing that got on the nerves of Finn the Hero it was being forced to sit on the sidelines while his friends could use his help. Now was such a moment.

He nervously looked on to the battle being waged on the giant chess board in front of him. He had no idea how talks for a partnership between the Flame Kingdom and Gamestown turned into a game of Battle Chess, but he was stoked to finally get some fighting in on this otherwise peaceful trip. But Battle Chess hadn't quite turned out to be the action packed game he had been hoping for though.

As the name implied, it was a game of chess with everyone playing the part of different pieces. When one piece tried to take another, however, they could defend themselves and if done so successfully the attacking piece would return to its former position. For the human all this boiled down to was being ordered around at by their "king" Sol and, after a few successful fights, being run down by an opposing rook. Sol had called it a "necessary exchange", but the human preferred "heroic sacrifice."

"Chill out hero, it's just a game." Marceline, a bishop decked out in her sunhat and gloves who had be taken when she mistook on of Sol's orders, chuckled at how invested the human was in the game.

"Make your move, Elemental! I'm gathering dust over here." The Red King taunted making Finn smile sadly. The king of Gamestown was certainly one to taunt and all the trash talking was making him miss Jake.

Sol stood in meditative silence. Things weren't looking good, they were down large number of pieces but luckily Flame Princess, their queen of course, hadn't been taken yet. The last few moves and losses had almost put her in prime position to deal the finishing blow, if she could knock the colossal chess piece over. It was a big gamble, and the two kings were now face to face.

"I'll have our Queen move three spaces directly ahead, towards your end of the board." Sol shouted, drawing his sword as he anticipated his opponent's next move.

The Red King let out a thunderous laugh. "I see your plan, Elemental, but it's for naught. No one has survived a blow from my blade." The living chess piece glided over to Sol space, peering down at the elemental with a proud, triumphant gleam in his eye. "Check!" he declared, bringing his sword down swiftly. Sol was brought to one knee as their swords met and grinded against one another. Exhausting even more energy, the elemental erupted in an aura of fire that engulfed both him and his giant foe.

The attack seemed to do nothing to the scarlet juggernaut. "That's not enough, little elemental! Both your sword and flame are no match for my might. I weep for the Fire Kingdom if you are the best warrior they can muster."

Without warning, the flames became a pale blue and everyone in the large room noticed the large temperature spike. The elementals in the room all became distraught at the turn of events.

"Sol! Settle down! It's just a game!" Flame Princess yelled, her face contorted in deep worry.

"I am Sol of the Fire Kingdom! Son of Phena the Warrior and Slagus the Blacksmith! My sword and flame are true!" Again the heat seemed to rise and Red King finally reached his giving point and ceased his attack. The Crimson king moved back to his former space feeling much more winded than before. Sol ceased his pyromancy, also becoming winded and weakened.

"One turn, you have one turn before my sword ends this game of ours." The Red King promised while trying to catch his breath.

Sol ignored the threat, already knowing his move. "My queen, strike him as hard as you can!"

Flame Princess looked unsure for a moment. "Should I use my-"

"No! Hurry! Time is of the essence!" Sol commanded, not wanting their opponent to catch his breath.

Taking only a brief moment to prepare Flame Princess rocketed through the air at blazing speeds, crossing her arms over her head to soften the blow. The Red King stood flabbergasted. Fire elementals didn't have physical bodies and she wasn't wearing armor to ram him with so how was she going to knock him down? His mouth fell open in shock when a physical body slammed into him, hard enough to send his fatigued body falling to the ground.

It took a moment for Flame Princess to recover. She rubbed her forearms where two patches of dark orange bruises had already started to grow. Her new wounds were forgotten in a rush of elation when she realized she felled her opponent. As the Red King used some unseen force to stand upright again, he was swamped by his fellow chess pieces.

"I'm alright, I'm alright everyone. I've should of known the Flame Queen had some sort of solidifying spell up her sleeve when she came at me like that." Flame Princess opened her mouth to explain herself but the Red King paid her no heed. "Well played elementals. I admit, I underestimated you and you bested me."

Sol came to his queen's side, helping her to her feet before addressing the regal chess piece. "Like our namesake, disrespect will only lead towards your immolation."

The Red King chuckled. "Well said Sir Sol! I would be honored if you two would sign a treaty between our two nations." The Red Queen at his side rolled her eyes at her mate's inconsistent attitude.

"Yes that would be-"Flame Princess was interrupted when Sol groaned and nearly fell over, being caught by the ever present fire guards. "Perhaps this could wait until tomorrow? My knight is in dire need some of rest."

"Of course, you have free range of my kingdoms many inns. I'll send a messenger for you tomorrow." The tall king assured them.

"Thank you." Flame Princess turned to her knight, concerned as he breathed heavily. "Let's get him to a bed guys."

The group moved slowly through the sunset painted streets of Gamestown, carefully making sure that they caused no additional injury or discomfort to their already fatigued ally. Eventually Finn asked the question that had been bouncing around in his head since he witnessed the strange phenomenon.

"So what was that? What was with the blue fire?"

Flame Princess decided to field the question being the only one not supporting another's suit of armor. "That was a secret technique of the fire elements, a soul flare." Flame Princess shot the weakened knight a cross look. "A FORBBIDEN technique mind you."

"Why's it forbidden? It seemed cra strong. I was sweating from all the way across the board." The human exclaimed, feeling his sweat soaked bandana.

"Because it uses the energy of the matrix as fuel, you use your own life force up." Flame Princess clarified. "It's only to be used in a life or death situation or in procreation."

Finn blushed, recognizing the scientific term from a lecture he once received. "It's used in that…?"

Flame Princess blinked in confusion, noticing the blush. "Yes, every Fire Elemental is a product of their parent's soul flames."

Finn mulled over the new information for a moment. "So didn't you ask Sol if you should use your soul flame? Why would you if it's forbidden?"

"I'm a Queen, Finn. I can't let my subjects make sacrifice I'm not willing to make myself. Even if they are dumb, unneeded sacrifices." The young queen chided once again.

"It's alright my queen." Sol piped up. "I didn't expend so much energy as to shorten my life significantly. I'll be fine after some rest." The reflection of something shiny glimmering above the rooftop of the surrounding houses caught the elemental's eye. By the time he looked up to investigate the unknown object it was hurdling towards the group.

"GET DOWN!" Sol yelled, grabbing the young woman and bringing her to the ground.

Finn quickly tried to survey the situation and barely had time to defend himself with his fore arms as the large foreign object came crashing into him. Rebounding off of him, the offender landed a few feet away, staying still long enough for everyone to catch a glimpse of it.

Before the group stood what seemed to be the lower half of a silver metal body, bisected at the waist. It rushed back at back at the human, jumping to deliver two more kicks which were only met with the red metal of the demon blood sword.

"I've been itching for a fight legs so you better bring it!" Finn poised himself to strike.

The legs ran forward making a great leap over the entire party, dodging Finn attempt to cleave the assailant in two.

"Get back here!" Finn sheathed his sword and gave chase as Marceline took to the skies and trailed the two earthbound fighters.

The animated legs were far more agile than Finn had anticipated and he wished he hadn't decided to bring his backpack and pair of swords. His mind raced as his body began to tire and his target gained distance.

"Marcy! Catch!" Finn haphazardly threw his pack into the air causing the vampire to curse and quickly change course in order to catch the airborne backpack. When she safely had the green pack secured on her shoulders she cursed again, realizing the two she was trailing must of took another sharp turn somewhere and was now out of her view.

The chase finally drew to a close when the legs ran down a dead end alley. Breathing heavily Finn slowly approached, wondering how well he could fight hand to foot in such a tired state. The human failed to notice the amount of crates boxes that lined the alleyway and the second assailant that lurked among them.

The top half of the silver assassin raised its blunted mace as the human cautiously passed by, striking the blond across the back of the head. The human crashed to the ground and the two silver halves reunited into a whole metal man. It once again raised its mace high into the air, determined to finish its job.

The mace met with the red steel of the demon blood sword as Marceline descended over the fallen form of her friend. She swung the sword with reflexes that came with over five hundred years of axe wielding. Her opponent's reflexes seemed equally as honed as it jumped back, only receiving a shallow cut from the vampire queen's attack. Fearing the odds if the human woke up the assassin made another grand leap, escaping by rooftop.

Marceline turned her attention to the unconscious human, knowing that if she was going to get him help it meant carrying the heavy lug, along with his stuff.

"For the love of Glob…"

* * *

The blond eventually woke up in a strange bed; a pounding in his head that felt like a Cyclops was breaking dancing on his brain. He dared to open his eyes to a new wave of pain as the bright orange of the sunset reflected off of the white walls of this new locale. He eventually grasped his bearings and focused. The fatigued Sol lay in a bed a few feet from his and the rest of his party talked quietly amongst one another. These clues along with the sterile smell in the air told him he must of been in a hospital of some sort. He sure felt like he could use some medical attention at the moment.

"Hey guys what's going on? Finn groaned as he sat up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Flame Princess quickly came to his side as Marceline slowly trailed behind her.

"You ok Finn?" Flame Princess asked, her hand grasping the humans. Concern overwhelming any awkwardness the action would have normally made her feel.

"I'm alright. Are you okay? Is everyone ok?"

"We're all alright, the assassin didn't seem to want anything to do with the rest of us. We ran into no problems while I carried you back here."

"Thanks Marcy." Finn held out his free fist which the pale woman gladly bumped with her own.

"Yeah well no more jokes about me getting fat and heavy."

"Deal." Finn chuckled despite the additional pain it wrought.

Flame Princess would hate to admit it, but she felt a jealous twinge deep inside upon watching the heartwarming exchange. "What was that all about Finn? Have you made enemies of the assassin's guild or what?"

"I don't think so."

"He's kicked a lot of evil butt over the years, I wouldn't be surprised if someone wanted revenge on him." Marceline chimed in.

The three shared a moment of contemplative silence as they mulled over the vampire's theory. Thinking was not doing the human any good, however, and he brought his free hand to his head with a groan. The painful sound made the fiery woman's chest ache.

"We better let you get some sleep Finn. The guards are staying here with you and Sol and we'll both be in the area." Flame Princess assured.

"Are you sure you'll be safe with just one bodyguard?" The human unconsciously traced a line back and forth along the back of the glowing hand he held with his thumb.

"Even you need to rest every once and a while, hero. Plus it's nearly night and ain't nobody getting the best of me when the sun's down." Marceline assured, winking to the clearly distressed human.

"If you say so…" Finn tried to relax, leaning further back into his bed and finally releasing Flame Princess from his grasp.

He watched and waved as the forms of his friends filed out of the room one by one until only Flame Princess remained, leaning in before closing the door.

"Sweet dreams Finn."

As the door closed and the only light that remained was a dull glow from his sleeping roommate Finn stared at the dimly lit celling. He couldn't help but to still wonder if it was alright to head down this path with the beautiful fire elemental once again. He did know, however, that he missed the warmth of her hand.

And maybe if she graced his dreams he could have sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

**AN: References to early American colonization and Through the Looking Glass?(Kinda) An assassin after our heroes? More Fire Elemental biology lessons? I hope this cliffhanger chapter feels like the story is being moved along a bit more than usual because were getting to more of the scenes I've been really wanting to write. The next chapter might be a day late due to a paper I need to write for a class Im taking but we'll have to see. Thanks to your continued support everyone. If you feel anything from this why not drop a review and let me know?**

**In the next chapter: **_I lay there, unable to move as fire licked at every surface of my body and a glittering metal dust falls to the ground. I know tall shadowy structures that surrounded me wouldn't last long in this blaze either would they? They too will be lost and forgotten. I can't bring myself to act like the hero everyone needs right now and allow myself to cry. And in the distance I see the Cosmic Owl, that stupid, mocking deity that had visited me once before …_


	8. Chapter 8

Never Feigning Never Fading

Ch 8

Fire Princess sighed in relief as she left the hospital room, thanking glob that Finn woke up while she had a chance to talk to him and that he didn't seem to be seriously injured. She couldn't deny that seeing such a lively and strong person injured in bed was an image that left a sour note in her heart. The sour feeling was joined by a strong desire to stay in the room with him a while longer and shake off the odd day's events with his handsome face and calming voice. His rest was much more important however. Before she could get lost in her mental images, one of the guards cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean to listen in my queen, but is it true you wish us to stay here with Sir Sol?"

"Yes." The young elemental folded her arms and nodded sternly. "That assassin didn't seem very interested in me at all." Her face sank into a small frown. "We could use the extra security here if they were after Finn or Sol." The guards looked apprehensive about their queen's plan, sending her into a mini guilt trip. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine with Marceline, right?" Flame Princess turned to the pale woman beside her.

"You know it." The vampire slung her axe over her shoulder confidently, throwing her long hair over her shoulder for effect.

The guards shared one last glance with one another before deciding to put their faith in the Vampire Queen. "Alright, my queen. We will be here if needed."

"Find some time to get some rest yourselves as well. We need to be ready when the Red King summons us in the morning." Flame Princess advised, joining the side of the pale vampire as she turned to leave. As the two left the hospital Marceline took higher into the air, stretching as if losing the guards granted her some new freedom. "So, your first night away from being watched like a hawk. How do you wanna spend it?" Marceline looked down to her fellow royal, noticing the determined and slightly angry expression that painted Flame Princesses' features.

"I think I want to go after this guy…" The elemental replied softly, unsure of the desires of revenge she was feeling.

"What? That metal wacko? You serious?" Marceline grinned as she questioned the grounded woman, enjoying her new found wild disposition. "If you have that important signing tomorrow shouldn't you get some sleep or something?"

"I don't want anything going wrong tomorrow and I'd bet that assassin tries to hit us again before we leave town." Flame Princess did her best to sound calm, although the audacity of an assassin to harm one of her friends sent a red hot fury through her veins and a horrible twisting pain through her chest.

"And you're sure you want to go through with this? You're not just acting out of anger or frustration?"

Flame Princess' shoulders slumped as she thought it over. "First off I'm a little un-stoked that our first run in with an assassin had Finn or Sol as a target and not me." The fire elemental glanced away sheepishly, feeling silly as she openly admitted she was jealous of an assassination attempt. "Plus that guy just laid out Finn! We can't just let that guy go without justice, justice for Finn!" She clenched an orange fist

"Hey, I'm technically royal too and you don't see me getting all hurt that the assassin ignored me." Marceline chuckled, taking secret joy in how worked up her friend was getting.

"If nothing else it'll be therapeutic for me." Flame Princess clutched her chest. "I've been so stressed lately I think it's actually hurting me."

The comment worried Marceline and her smile deflated. She hadn't known the elemental terribly long but she definitely liked the blazing woman when she wasn't in her stuffy, royal persona. After a few moments she tried to shake the worry from her mind. The Fire Elemental was just in a strange point in her life that was all. The vampire could easily relate.

"Fine I'll let you have your way, but I'm with you the entire time got it?"

"Got it." Flame Princess grinned, putting on her game face.

"How we gonna find this guy anyway? Gamestown isn't exactly a small place and there's always a chance that our metal friend has already skipped town."

"I'll use my heat sense and find the nearest, largest sources of metal. If that doesn't work I'll call it a night. But if we do find him…" The elemental produced a roaring flame blade around her hand.

"Alright then, lead the way Queenie." Marceline grinned looking forward to their impromptu hunting session.

* * *

After being misled to a blacksmith and an armory, the heat sense eventually led the pair to the shadier corners of Gamestown. Annoyed and losing hope, the pair dragged themselves down a dimly lit alleyway, agreeing that if this wasn't their assassin then they'd call it a night. Flame Princess still held a bit of optimism however, this hunk of metal she was feeling was definitely moving.

"I don't think that's him…" Marceline lamented, her keen night senses giving her an advantage over her fiery friend. "I can kind of hear this guy talking and I don't think the assassin even had a mouth."

"What? It's gotta be! Don't tell me it's just a pile of metal again!" Flame Princess trotted quickly ahead, just enough to find the metal object and make out the scene in front of her.

A rather annoyed looking waitress stood pinned against the wall by the dull red armored arms of some tall, smooth talking knight. Flame Princess quickly turned away, not wishing to ruin the, as far as she knew, intimate scene. She dragged her feet back to her floating bodyguard, sighing in defeat as she arrived.

"Not our man…" Flame Princess announced quietly. Her disappointment quickly gave way to shock and a high pitched yelp as a voice slithered from behind her.

"That's where your wrong sweetheart. I'm a man of many talents and I guarantee that lovely ladies like you two could find some use for me." The knight brushed his shoulder length, auburn hair back with a gauntleted hand, revealing a battered pink cheek the annoyed waitress gifted him with. The rejection he was dealt seemed to do nothing to deter his confidence.

Flame Princess swallowed her rage at the pet name the unknown man sputtered so casually. "I'm sure your very talented sir, but I'm the ruler of an entire nation. I'm sure there's nothing I'd need _you_ for." The irritated elemental turned on her heel to leave, only to have the garish knight step back in front of her, now separating her from Marceline.

"Ladies, isn't it peculiar that the three of us should meet in such dangerous place in town at such an hour?" The knight smiled a grin that walked the line of suave and creepy. "Surely it was fate we met tonight ladies. Why don't we just stick together and see where the night takes us?"

Fed up with the pushy man's actions Flame Princess conjured her flame sword, causing the knight to jump back as she raised her arm up to warn him. "Because I already have a night planned with a man and I don't think he'd appreciate me bringing another freak around," she spat venomously .

"Whoa there Flame Queen, let's not be so rude to this dashing young man." Marceline chided, giving her fellow matriarch a secretive wink. "Come with me Romeo I wanna show you something." The vampire took the flirtatious man by the arm and led him further into the alleyway and out of sight. Flame Princess looked on, bewildered at the situation. Surely Marceline wasn't into this slime in knights clothing? She wasn't left to ponder the odd moment for long though as a manly, yet terrified scream rang out.

Marceline returned alone, sporting her own smug look as she rejoined her friend. The vampire received an inquisitive look. "Some guys need super direct message before they cut it out." Marceline again took to the air as she began to visibly relax once again. "So I guess we should get you back to Sol huh?"

The glowing woman didn't respond seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Or Finn maybe?" The pale woman teased, making her friend blush.

"Yeah…" She admitted softly. Making Marceline laughed aloud. "What?" Flame Princess asked, astonished at the vampires sudden fit of laughter.

"You were so hot blooded when you were threatening our friend back there. It's crazy to think I'm talking to the same person when you get all meek like this."

"I have a lot on my mind tonight." Flame Princess crossed her arms glancing away from the mocking offender.

"If you're hung up over our hero I think you need to relax. Just go with it and see what happens."

"It's not that easy Marcy, I have a whole kingdom with their eyes on me, and a table full of council members questioning every public and personal decision I make. Always questioning what impact this or that could have on the kingdom!" The elemental let out a weary sigh. "It would be like having a small audience watching us 24/7. I don't know if I could put Finn through that."

Marceline gave an understanding nod, silently thanking herself for never taking over the family business. "You never know what will happen, no matter how much you think it over. If you just sit around thinking about it something else might just snatch him away again."

Flame Princess meditated on the thought, eventually turning her gaze to the moon. It wasn't the first time she had gotten such advice from someone else and it was hard to get over her fear of being betrayed again. But the possibility of losing touch with Finn wasn't a road she wanted to travel again. A selfish voice within herself wished she never had to go back to the Fire Kingdom.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop however when she spotted a shadow leap between the tall rooftops above her. It took only a short moment before everything clicked in her head. "Marcy!" She alerted her friend in a hushed panic. "The assassin! Above us!"

"What?" Marceline took only a second to spring into action. The vampire rose high into the air, trailing the shadowy figure once she caught a glimpse of him. She glanced to the streets, making sure Flame Princess was following on foot. For a metal man, she was still surprised how swift he moved and from the direction he was headed she could have sworn they were heading back to the hospital.

* * *

_Finn was paralyzed, lying on a hard ground that was rapidly heating up by the furious bellowing flames that surrounded him. As much as he willed his body to move it didn't seem to listen to his pleas. The flames continued to grow and lick at his body as if it were some creature getting ready to devour him. He strained his eyes to make out his shadowy surroundings. _

_As the fires slowly consumed him the only thing he could make out was a sliver powder that floated through the air and slowly fell to the ground and the Cosmic Owl hooting in the distance._

* * *

Finn sprung up in his hospital bed, sweating due to his heated nightmare. It took him a moment to regain his composure. Was that a croak dream? It was easy to mock Jake about destiny when his brother had one of these dreams but the human didn't know how real the dream could feel. Remembering the feeling of the flames Finn surveyed the room, making sure his cloth wrapped sword was still with his pack. The guards had fallen asleep in chairs near the far end of the room and Sol had already been awake, performing maintenance on his equipment by his own body's light. He gave the human an odd glance when he noticed his heavy breathing.

Finn locked eyes briefly with the other man. "Bad dream." Finn explained.

Sol grunted a dismissive response, returning to his work and ignoring the human. The rude gesture caused Finn to redouble his effort to connect with his traveling partner.

"Hey that was really something back there, giving up part of your life for FP and the Kingdom."

"It was nothing but what any knight would do for his queen. I'm sure even a rag-tag warrior like yourself can even understand what being honor bound is like."

Finn fought his first instinct to begin shouting at the condescending elemental, remembering the other sick people that inhabited the building. Cooling down, but not losing any of his determination the human spoke up. "What's the dealio dude? I'm on your guy's side, remember?"

"You're of help as bodyguard, but I fear your influence over the queen will only hurt my people in the end." Sol explained, bound to the truth by his loyalty.

Finn had to ponder the roundabout insult for a moment. "What are you talking about? FP doesn't need my help with ruling the Fire Kingdom."

"But if you worm your way into the throne room… it would be your duty to help her rule."

Finn blushed and almost denied the knight's implication outright. Taking a moment to think it over he asked quietly. "If me and FP were together again would it bother you that much?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really, because when this trip is over I have faith she'll come to her senses and things will return to normal. She will find a suitable King who can rule beside her eventually."

Finn was tempted to argue, but couldn't, knowing how his luck in relationships was. His mental train was derailed when the sound of a broken window caught both swordsmen's attention. Finn slowly got out of bed, grasping his Demon Blood Sword as he and Sol carefully approached the door.

* * *

The dual matriarchs stormed through the hospital halls, knowing that if their metal offender found their friend before they did it could mean the end of their friends.

"Does he know where they are?" Flame Princess asked under labored breaths.

"Their room was the only one with light coming from it still, he might have picked up on that." Marceline desperately tried to fly faster. "We gotta catch him!" Fear stuck them as the silver man reached the room, swinging the door open.

Sol's large gauntleted hands pinned the assassin's arms to his sides, emitting bright, intense flames that easily wielded the assassin's arms and body together. Lifting the assassin off his feet Sol tossed him back into the hallway.

Marceline quickly reacted to the turn of events brining her ax down on the chest of the metal man, effectively pinning him to the ground through the chest. Finn entered the hallway just in time to see Flame Princess stand above the downed assailant.

"You milk livered maggot!" She taunted, bringing her flame sword swiftly across the neck of the metal man. A green wisp like energy escaped the metal shell, quickly dissipating into the air.

Several sighs of relief filled the air, and the motley crew of travelers assured one another that everyone was alright.

Finn however stood in silence, the ruthlessness of Flame Princess causing him to recall his recent nightmare.

* * *

It was afternoon before the carriage was well on its way to the next destination. Finn sat stoic upon the hard roof as his bandaged head continued to torture him with a horrid pounding. The sky had turned overcast and he had to stay vigilant for any more signs of a downpour.

Glob wasn't so kind however, and the rains fell suddenly and heavily. The large stone lizards gazed to the heavens in confusion. Eventually slowing to a stop and balling up in defense of the unfamiliar weather.

Finn stood to yell a warning to the guards but they had already felt the stinging pain of the falling water. Thinking quickly Finn grabbed Marceline's bag where she had retreated to again to avoid the day. He set it inside the carriage carefully, making sure not to transfer any excessive water.

"Everyone alright in there?" Finn asked from the window.

"Yeah, no leaks in here." Flame Princess assured. "What about you? Aren't you coming in?"

"I'm already soaked FP, I'd just end up hurting you all if I came in now."

"But won't you get sick if you stay out there?" The young queen wasn't entirely sure of a human's biology.

"Maybe if I'm wet for too long." Finn sat underneath the window, fruitlessly using the small awning to avoid the rain. He looked up in befuddlement when he noticed the absence of rain drops on his head. Flame Princess was leaning out the window, holding her dragon skin bedding out above her as a makeshift umbrella.

"Here, dragon skin is water proof. Just make sure it's dry before you give it…back" Flame Princess gaze became intense as she trailed off.

She knew how deadly the liquid covering the human could be to her. But with his cheeks a bright pink from the cold and his golden locks matted to his face there was no way she could silence the desire within her to take him for herself for just a moment, not even if he were the king of water elementals himself.

Swooping down she covered the both of them in the dragon skin, bringing her face close to his. Pressing their lips together was painful for a brief moment, but her flames flared up quickly and dried the lips and face of her blushing hero. She eventually tore herself away looking deep into Finn blue eyes. He tried smiling warmly, but something was off.

"Was that too sudden?" Flame Princess quietly wondered if 'going for it' was really the right thing to do.

"No! It was great FP…" Finn explained quickly, hating to see the smile run from her face. "There's just been something on my mind." The blond almost regretted mentioning his problem, as the young queen's features transformed from sad to worried.

"What is it Finn?"

The human took a deep breath, ready to get this off his chest. "I think I had a croak dream."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter, the holidays haven't been slowing down as much as I was hoping them too. But with no school for a few weeks I shouldn't have any excuses for anymore late chapters until were well into January. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing with all the scene transitions. Questions? Comments? Drop me a review or PM and I'll get back to you.**

**In the next chapter:** _The couple held hands as they gazed into the fortuneteller's crystal cube together._

"_Is that you when you were a baby FP? You were pretty cute!" Finn exclaimed, smiling as the image slowly became clearer._

_Flame Princess only squeezed his hand tightly; unsure of what she was seeing._

_That was her, but the young elemental that held her in this vision…_

_Was that Sol?_


	9. Chapter 9

Never Feigning, Never Fading

CH 9

The sights and sounds of the commoners of the Kingdom of Jewels was a welcomed, familiar sight to Finn. He and Jake had seen the bright and, somewhat, flashy town and castle several times before when escorting Engagement Ring Princess back from the clutches on the inept Ice King. It had been sometime since the hero had seen the ring adorned princess and the reunion had helped put Flame Princess in a better standing with the ringed Princess and her brother.

The memory threatened to send Finn's blood a boil. He knew Flame Princess wouldn't need any help getting on Prince Bling's good side. The human wasn't sure if the glistening young prince was interested in the large red jewel that adorned Flame Princess' dress or…something else in that vicinity. Finn had nearly bitten his tongue off trying to stay silent as Prince Bling's eyes refused to move for nearly the entire meeting. Finn squeezed the soft, orange hand that he held in his own, taking joy in his private victory over the gaudy prince.

With the meeting over, the group agreed to split up, Finn serving as personal bodyguard while he and Flame Princess scouted the market place. The other elementals agreed to look into gathering supplies and to meet later at the lavish Inn they were offered lodging in.

The market was like any other bazaar the pair had seen in the many other kingdoms they'd visited. The only noticeable difference was the amount of merchants selling jewelry. Nearly a third of the merchants were selling various gold silver and gemstone wares, and nearly every citizen already had a glittering piece proudly upon their person.

Flame Princess dragged him from stall to stall, ever curious of the many things that her underground kingdom couldn't offer, from toys and knick knacks to food. After browsing and bartering she'd return to wherever the human was, linking their arms together. Ever since he revealed his croak dream to her she had been somewhat clingier. Although neither were sure about the status of their relationship Finn wasn't about to question or argue something that felt this good. So long as the sun was out and charging his fire ward he was just going to relax and enjoy his alone time with the blazing lady beside him.

Eventually the human spotted a building a ways off from the bazaar. The building seemed much more rustic then its neighbors, but still standing proud and tall. The most distinguishing feature was a wooden sign depicting a crystal ball. The human's face lit up.

"FP look a fortune teller!" Finn pointed to the building, remembering the matriarch's interest in such mystic arts.

"What, really?" Peering into the distance she spotted the building in question. She glanced to the man at her side. "Do you wanna go?"

"If you do…" She suggested sheepishly, feeling selfish already from dragging the poor human around all day,

"Sure!" This time the human took the lead despite not giving much belief in in such things.

* * *

The inside of the small house was dark but not dusty or dirty, with the tangy odor of unknown potions and mixtures filling the air. A lanky woman flittered here and there, grabbing various ingredients from the many shelves in the small room and returning to a center table where a pestle and mortar stood. The two guests watched as she made a few more passes like this before Flame Princess cleared her throat,

"Costumers?" The tall woman noticed with amazement, looking over the couple that sat in her shop. "I didn't think I'd get any today without being about to tell their fortunes."

"Wait, so you don't tell fortunes?" Flame Princess' mood deflated, her flames slowed their chippered movements.

"No my scrying crystal is out for repair, didn't you see the note on the door?"

The young couple exchanged confused glances, "There wasn't any sign out there…" Finn mentioned while squeezing the hand of the elemental in hopes of lifting her mood.

"I must have forgotten to put the silly thing up." The seer thought a loud as she cleared up her table of the various tools and ingredients. "Well come sit down you two." The woman offered as she removed the tablecloth from her table, revealing the table to be a rather large mirror. "I know couples usually come in looking to ask about their futures together, their future children and whatnot." She smiled as the two in front of her blushed.

"I don't know if-"Finn began but stopped when Flame Princess playfully elbowed him.

"Never say never." The elemental countered coyly.

"Well I'm sure I could show you something you'd be interested in."

After a few moments of contemplation Flame Princess' features lit up again. "Show me Finn when he was a baby!"

Finn wasn't one to believe in fate or destiny, but he already knew what the mirror was going to display. Glob wouldn't let him go so long without reminding him of his embarrassing past. He brought an open palm to his forehead, hiding his face as the mirror glowed and came to life.

Flame Princess watched in awe and silently cooed as she watched a chubby, baby Finn dance and sing in front of a bathroom mirror. The image faded as the song ended and all eyes were on the blond human who blushed brighter than the gem on Flame Princess' forehead.

"Cheer up," Flame Princess teased with a big grin on her face." It was cuter than when Jake made you do it for me a few years ago, only a _bit_ cuter though."

Finn sensed the amount of fun she was having at his expense and settled for an eye for an eye. "How about showing me something from when FP was a baby?"

With a few waves of the seer's hands and a few cryptic words the mirror shone with magic energy once again, causing an image to slowly come into view.

Bellowing flames of a powerful explosion greeted the viewers as a slowly dying cry of anguish rang out. Finn gaped in confusion and amazement and the young lady at his side grimaced. Such a display couldn't have been a boon for the elemental's younger self. Silently wishing for the best she watched as the flames eventually died down revealing herself as an infant, crying defenseless in the center.

"Hey you were a little cutie FP." The human commented, hoping to brighten the troubled features of his friend.

It was like Flame Princess wasn't even in the same room as her eyes stayed glued to the mirror. She leaned in closer as the familiar voice of her father rang out.

"Bring that thing to the castle and try to keep it quiet!" The Flame King's deep voice boomed. A young elemental quickly followed orders, cradling the baby elemental gently in his arms.

Overwhelmed by her father's actions Flame Princess stood up, her hair and flames whipping wildly with rage.

"Whoa, calm down FP. Let's not torch the nice lady's shop." Finn stood and gently squeezed her shoulder in support.

"I'm sorry for my outburst… I must be going. Good day." Flame Princess apologized with her eyes cast down to her feet.

Finn nervously looked to the seer as the elemental could be heard leaving the building. "I'm sorry this is my fault, I knew her past was a touchy subject." The human rummaged through his pockets briefly, fetching a generous amount of gold coins for the old seer. "Thanks for everything" Finn waved before he rushed out of the small house before Flame Princess got too far away.

* * *

The rest of the day found the blazing woman in a seething meditation. As the members of their party slowly gathered one by one at the inn they were going to stay at for the night the queen of the Fire Kingdom stayed in her room. Anyone who came to inquire on her condition was met with stoic reassurance from a barely ajar door.

Finn only being a few doors away, kept an eye and ear out for her as the sun slowly began to set. The hero had already checked on her multiple times and got little in response aside from a dismissive "I'm fine". Sensitive, emotional situations like this were way out of the human's element and sitting around trying to think of ways to cheer up the woman whose frown had been breaking his heart for nearly the whole day.

The sound of a door opening and a moving light in the dim hallway caught Finn's attention, causing him to get up from his bed in a rush in order to scope the hallway.

As he had hoped it was Flame Princess who strolled down the hall. Her demeanor didn't seem to have lifted at all unfortunately. Her bangs hid most of her face as she kept her gaze to the floor. Her normal dress was replaced with a long nightgown, made of the same fiery orange material the young queen learned how to manipulate long ago. Finn meant to say something as her eyes met his momentarily, but they became caught in his throat along with his heart.

There was almost never a moment where the human questioned the young woman's beauty but the moments like this where he really go to take her in like this always froze him in his tracks.

The hero didn't come to until Flame Princess passed him by without another word or glance.

"Still not ready to talk?" Hurt, Finn decided for a more direct approach.

"I think I need to talk with Sol, that's all."

"I really can't do anything for you?"

"Not this time Finn."

A little more heartbroken the blond man watched as with a few gentle knocks she was ushered into Sol's room.

* * *

Sol offered a seat on his bed as he took survey of his queen. He knew of her current mood, but also knew her well enough not to bother her and that she'd talk when she was ready. He also took note of her attire; it was always a spectacle to see his queen exercising her unique powers.

"Anything I can do for you my queen?" Sol broke the resounding silence that filled the room.

Although she knew she was entitled to every bit of information she was asking for, Flame Princess decided to start from the beginning.

"While we were out today Finn and I came across a fortune tell- or a seer rather."

"Did she foresee something terrible in our future?"

"No, she was short on supplies and could only show us parts of our past."

"And" The knight's eyes widened in curiosity.

"I want to know about my birth. What made my father call me a "thing" and why were you there?" Flame Princess recalled seeing a young Sol caring for her in the seer's vision.

Sol sighed, closing his eyes and recalling the incident. "It all started with news of an outsider invading the Fire Kingdom. Although I was still a knight in training I was called forth to be part of a team to investigate one of the only leads we had on the trespasser."

* * *

_The door of the old hut was kicked in and four Fire Knights cautiously file in one by one. As it became more apparent that their target wasn't present they split up to investigate the clutter of the small building._

"_Hey check this out!" Sol, the youngest and smallest out of the team called out to the others as he investigated a corner of trash. The stern leader of the troop approached and towered over the young knight. "What did you find Sol?" _

"_Armor sir, it our standard issued stuff too."_

"_Hmmm… so this confirms our suspicions then. Sol I want you to report your findings back to Sir Firionel. The rest of us will stay here in case in case our visitor comes back."_

"_Yes sir!" Sol stood and saluted his superior before jetting out of the small shack, back towards the castle. The excitement of his job shifted to fear as he noticed the perimeter guards weren't at their post. A commotion could be heard from within the castle walls Sol ran in, drawing his sword and doing his best to survey the situation._

_Others stood with their weapons drawn as they carefully watched robed woman stand ready for another knight to step forward. She flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder, her mouth turned to a dark smile. _

_A pair stepped forward unleashing torrents of flames from their hands which the woman met with her own stream of unnatural green flame._

"_She's trying to out fire a Fire Knight?" Sol asked one of his fellow knights._

"_We aren't sure. This sorceress must have something else in store for us if she truly is responsible for the deaths of our brethren there must be something we're not seeing."_

_Sol nodded and doubled his efforts observing the fight. The sorceress was of a race that the young knight had never seen before. She was like the hero Billy, standing tall with ashen grey skin. On her forehead, as well as several pieces of her jewelry were bright red jewels that shone a magical light._

_The fighting knights moaned, sank to their knees and writhed before their forms dissipated leaving only empty suits of armor. The sorceress' gems grew with a blinding light for a moment before the woman stood tall and victorious._

"_Listen up, my little fire flies," She called out with husky voice dripping with an unknown danger," you can either bring forth your strongest warriors or you can each suffer the fate of these two."_

"_Enough of your games, witch!" A new voice boomed from above. A voice that, once recognized, cause all the knights to humbly drop to one knee._

_Landing before the sorceress was none other than the Flame King himself. "If you seek the strongest in my kingdom I have no other choice but then to answer your call." The King wasted no time in charging a blast of flame and throwing to the witch. The fire disappeared as soon as it reached the grey woman's outstretched palm._

"_The Fire King? I would be honored to add your matrix to my collection if you'd be so kind…"_

_The Fire King only grunted and began firing a barrage of quick fire balls at his opponent. The sorceress was quick on her feet however, dancing and circling her opponent. When it became clear he wasn't going to hit her this way the Fire King changes his tactics slightly, aiming at her feet .If she was going to dance around him he was going to take away the good ground to do it on._

_Eventually his gamble paid off and the woman tumbled to the ground. She still grinned as the king approached with a palm of flame._

"_There is no flame that I cannot tame." She taunted with a green flame enveloping her hand._

"_You are a fool if you think you have a vessel that can hold my flame." The King let forth a fearsome jet a flame which was easily absorbed by the red haired pyromancer._

"_More! Give me more power!" She cackled with a demented glee._

"_As you wish…" the now furious Fire King grunted. The stream of fire transformed to blinding white light as he unleashed his soul fire._

_The cackling laughter grew louder and many knights were forced to look away from the light of the battle. No one swathe explosion of the sorceress coming and left even the Fire King dazed on his back._

_There was a brief calm after the explosion and the silence was eventually cut by the ringing of a baby's cry. As the knights slowly regained their bearings they surrounded and checked on their fallen and exhausted king._

"_I'm fine you fools…help me to the castle." The Fire King ordered between labored breaths and the crowd of knights obligated. "Someone bring that thing to the castle and try to keep it quiet!"_

_Sol, bringing up the tail of the knights, ran back to retrieve the baby fire elemental. He studied her odd features and the gem that adorned her forehead for a moment before gently rocking her and pleading with her to stop crying._

* * *

"No one could figure out what exactly happened that day…" Sol continued, looking into the eyes of a deeply concerned Flame Princess. "We knew that you carried part of your father's strong matrix within you. And when he realized there was no getting that strength back from you he decided to keep you. Almost as one part daughter and one part trophy from a tremendous battle. Eventually we learned of your matrix and you became more of a trophy to him." Sol ended his story, his voice low and sullen.

"Thank you for the truth Sol. I really needed to know all this." Flame Princess nodded to her knight, grateful but just as sullen.

"Are you sure you're alright my queen?"

Flame Princess stood at his door and swallowed hard. "I think I'll be alright… goodnight Sol."

"Goodnight my queen."

Returning to her dark room Flame Princess cradled herself on her bed. New, depressing thoughts buzzed inside her mind and she wondered how she'd even get to sleep that night,

And why her flames weren't enough to keep her warm at the moment.

* * *

Finn had risen with the sun, a habit he had developed when he was living wish Jake and that never failed him so long as he got to bed at a decent hour. The lovely image the Flame Queen had filled his dreams all night and he had a stronger desire to bring a smile to her face. He wasn't the best at romantic gestures however and his ideas were scarce when you were dealing with someone who didn't need to eat.

Maybe a walk in the early sunrise would be more up her alley. After all it was a sight that was bright a beautiful, just like her. Satisfied with his plan the human smiled a goofy grin and quietly exited his room.

"You awake FP?" Finn knocked on her door lightly; he gave a heavy sigh when he received no answer. Perhaps he would have to wait for another day to ask her out. The worry from the previous day wormed back into his brain, and although Jake had warned him never to go into a lady's room uninvited Finn convinced himself just checking up on her couldn't hurt. He was her bodyguard after all.

Inside was a sight the human was only treated to a handful of times. The Queen of the Fire Kingdom lay peacefully as an angel in her bed. Her soft, rhythmic breathing seemed to hypnotize the human and beckoned him to come closer. Finn gazed down to her warmly, brushing aside a few stray hairs that lay across her face. He pulled his hand back with a concerned grimace across his features.

Even with his ward on he should be feeling more of her warmth than this. Her flames did seem kind of small as well. "FP? FP are you alright?"

As much as he shook her sleeping form he didn't receive an answer.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the super late update again, even after the holidays I find myself with a bunch to do. It's not gonna get any easier either as I had an Internship starting in a week. I'll try to make one update a week but I can't promise anything. Random fact: In the Adventure Time Comic "Playing with Fire" FP eats and cries. It's hard writing Fire Elementals sometimes since their rules aren't fully established, I mean in that one episode the Fire King had a cook right? But that's the cool thing about Adventure Time, you can do just about anything because the world is so crazy and free. In my head cannon FP is a very special elemental with a different origin, as shown by this chapter.**

**Anyway I've rambled long enough. I hope you enjoy. **

_In the next chapter: Stop Finn, you've been through plenty of tough situations like this, you won't mess up this time. But if I don't want to lose her I need to calm down and get a grip on myself… but where in the world am I going to get Soul Spice?_


End file.
